


Gardens of Erotica

by hikari100



Series: The Cosmic Universe [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Anal, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Begging, Body Modification, Bondage, Brainwashing, Branding, CBT, Claiming, Cock Bondage, D/s, Deep Throating, Disability, Double Penetration, Endearments, Feminine Terms for Males, Forced Feminization, Gags, Gender Themes, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, Intoxication, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mind Control, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Original Characters - Freeform, Pampering, Plants, Possession, Restraint, Seduction, Sexual Slavery, Submission, Swallowing, Touching, Underage - Freeform, Yaoi, coming, heat - Freeform, well-fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari100/pseuds/hikari100
Summary: A brand new garden is getting ready to open, just a shipment of plants is needed. Good thing they're almost here, huh?





	1. Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by retired dA artist, chubbish. Credit definitely goes to them, wherever they are.

**Location: Amor est Hortus  
Address: 126 North Caldwell Drive, Alamos Town  
Time: 11:02 pm**

Terra Thorn hesitated, looking up at the ominous building with great unease.Biting his lip, the green eyed teen frowned softly; a honey brown curls bounced softly as his head lowered in thought. He couldn't believe what he was doing; this was not like him, and he could get into some serious trouble if caught. Unfortunately, he had no choice but to go through with things, thanks to what happened earlier today at school.

During his lunch period, one of the more popular boys of his year (which one, he wasn't sure), had come up with a wild dare for the shy teen. A type of dare that no other student had been expecting, much less having such a dare being addressed to one of the loners of Alamos High. The dare was rather simple, to be honest. Venture onto the abandoned property of what was once an infamous garden, and spend an entire night alone. However, should Terra actually go through with the dare, two things would happen. Not only would he receive twenty bucks for this, but his longtime rep as a shy, nervous boy would forever change. Unfortunately, should he fail the dare or back out during the night, the money would be forfeited and well, let's just say the beating would be the least of his worries...

But still...

_Why am I getting a bad feeling about this...?_

(...)

Oh?

Dark green, almost black, eyes snapped open as the owner looked up from their desk with curiosity. Their pointed ears twitched slightly, picking up on the faint sounds of delicate footsteps, before a cruel smile graced their lips. It had been a long time since they had any company, long enough for the town to have forgotten such an important piece of history. Perhaps, it was time for a new chapter in the town's history to begin anew?

Chuckling softly, they slowly stood up as a dim light formed in the center of the lone room; a sweet scent curling lovingly around them. The room, while it looked small; really wasn't. The walls and ceiling were lined with heavy layers of soft ivy, smooth vines ran along the ceiling; some even sported beautiful flowers. Soft grass and sweet moss had replaced the floor; all in all, the room gave off a peaceful vibe. They smiled sweetly as one vine reached down, caressing their cheek; humming as the temperatures took on a more pleasant tone.

"Hello my dears," They purred, leaning into the gentle touch. "It would appear that we have company," They said lightly as the light flickered. Then, a smooth vine curled around their slender waist; as if hugging them, and they laughed. A sweet, throaty sound as the vine slid below, caressing and rubbing along their slick passage. Of course, the excitement of a new family member was always treasured. "Now," They said huskily as their pet slid into them; shivering as it buried itself deep inside their sinful body. Another caressed and coiled lovingly around their torso; running lightly over highly sensitive skin. "Why don't we go and greet our new mother, hm?" They cooed as their pet twitched with excitement. Their darkened eyes turned towards the back of the building; knowing that was where Mother was, and smiled, eyes glittering with an insensational hunger.

"Welcome home, mother..."

.-.-.-.

_...mother..._

...eh?

Terra, having snuck in through the back, stopped in mid-stride. Somehow, he had found a door in the back of the building, a door that was strangely unlocked. Thanking his luck, Terra had quickly darted in, and just in time to avoid a patrolling officer. Hm, how curious; the cops normally didn't come out to this area. He held his breath, pressing his ear to the door; struggling to listen as the cop seemed to halt where they were. Damn, it sounded like the cop wasn't going to be moving any time soon.

This was going to be a problem... 

Frowning deeply, he leaned back with a thoughtful look. Biting his lip, Terra finally reached into a pocket, and pulled out a little penlight. It was strong enough for him to see, but not so bright where it would attract attention. Hopefully, it would be enough. Breathing deeply, Terra was startled when he caught the faint scent of something, something that felt...familiar; roses and sweetened milk. It was a pleasant scent, to say the least; at least, it smelt better than the staleness of time and the disgusting sickness that was old and rotting garbage.

Curious, he flicked the little light on, and slowly aimed it around the area. Somehow, Terra knew that he shouldn't be surprised by the fact that a garden would have something like a docking station. Due to the great age of the building, and over the many years since abandonment, grass had grown through the crumbling stone; threatening to take over the floors. Thick curtains of ivy lined the walls and criss-crossing the ceiling; with smooth vines intersecting the ivy. 

_...mother...where...?_

The surge of roses and sweet milk greeted his nose, and Terra groaned; staggering a bit as his vision swam. He blinked blearily, rubbing at his eyes as it felt like someone had placed a warm cloth over his senses; muffling them terribly. Terra winced as his head throbbed again, and something tugged at his mind; something that he had to find. His nose wrinkled, before giving a cute little sneeze; darkness seeping at the edge of his vision. Breathing deeply, Terra's eyes fluttered, before focusing intensely. There was now a visible pale red film over his pupils; the green irises dimming slightly as he hummed. Somehow, the temperatures were beginning to rise, and if he focused enough; he could see the faint traces of a dense fog creeping along the floor. He felt pleasantly warm, the chill slowly leaving him as his eyes looked ahead to the now opened door; which led out to the dusty hallways.

_...find us...mother..._

_...yes..._

(...)

Dark green eyes watched as the young boy walked by; never once noticing his watcher. The boy was rather cute, actually; a perfect vessel for the family. The boy was petite with a slender frame, curly honey brown locks and glazed over green eyes. Hm, they supposed that the boy was hiding a delicious figure underneath his baggy clothes; they hoped so, anyway. With a smile, they finally stepped out of the shadows; revealing their true appearance. Wavy dark green curls framed a sweet, heart-shaped face as dark green orbs stared out; a small nose and plump dark purple lips. Their frame was slender, yet curvy, at the same time; sporting dark green nipples, an aching dark green cock that stood at attention, and a swollen, slicked purple slit.

"How lucky are we, dearies?" They asked lightly as a vine curled around them; looping gently around their sinful frame, and between their buttocks. "To have such a rare treasure," They mused, humming as the vine slid into their quivering hole; sighing as it nestled deep within them. "Come so willingly...?" Their voice broke off as a vine ran lightly over their lips, before slipping pass the sweet flesh, and burying itself down their throat.

**It's been so long since we've had company.  
Our family can be complete now...**

.-.-.-.

_Have to...I have to find..._

The sudden desperation to find that mournful voice was truly strong, strong enough that Terra Thorn could not fight it. Ever since he heard the call, Terra's mind had slowly grown muddled; a warm fog was rolling in and wrapped around his fading memories. With each step that he took, he felt his body grow warmer and warmer, a pleasant heat pooling in his belly. Despite his state, Terra's hand, thankfully, remained steady; keeping the light aimed low. This, hopefully, would keep any cops from noticing him.

_Mother...where...?_

Terra shook his head; eyes tearing, whimpering softly as a sharp pain went through his heart. The scent of roses and sweet milk rose, ensnaring his senses once more; causing him to relax. "Please..." Terra whispered. "Please hold on," His green eyes were trickling with pearly tears. 

_Please wait for me._

(...)

The sweet scent of roses and milk had practically flooded the halls, and the dark owner sighed with pleasure as vines continued curled around them. Their family was waking with each moment the little one was within the building; soon, the family would be fully awake, and the little one would become apart of them. "He's reacting to us," They whispered as the vine within their wet hole, throbbed as it began to thrust. "Isn't he, dearie?" They smiled as they felt the familiar presence nuzzle their shattered mind.

**Yes.  
Mama will be ready soon.**

A soft, sweet moan left plump lips as vines curled around their nipples; gently rubbing and caressing them as a thinner, more delicate vine found its way into the slit of their cock, and slithered into the heated flesh. As more vines continued to tease them; the darkling's green hands reached out and was running them lightly over the vines. They relaxed as the vines began to secrete a pale green fluid; which left trails of heat coursing through their sensitive skin.

"What if..." They moaned. "What if he doesn't accept us..." They managed to get out, leaning in as their cheek was caressed. There was a soft laugh, and a thick, almost tube-like, vine slithered past their lips; and buried itself down their throat. Their eyes closed, blissfully giving in as a sweet, warm liquid began to flow; forcing them to swallow the contents. Almost immediately, their body flared with unnatural heat.

**Don't worry, my love.**

The vines that were down the darkling's throat, cock and pussy, suddenly thickened, and without warning; were slowly being absorbed. They squirmed in delight, a poisonous green fluid dripping from their swollen nipples, as each vine was absorbed deep into their sinful body. Their hips flared a little more, the flesh around their nipples began to swell, their cock dripping with need, and their pussy had expanded; growing hotter and wetter.

**Mama already has.**

The darkling groaned softly, slowly coming around; a vine petting their green curls. Shaking their heads, dark green eyes opened; revealing poisonous green markings curling around their eyelids. They were pleased with the changes, and smiled as they felt their love settling deep in their corrupted soul; now they were bonded in a way that could never be broken.

...oh?

Underneath their lover's scent of rose and milk, they picked up on the scent of jasmine and mint; making their mouth water. They slowly got to their feet and they realized that the new scent belonged to Mother; a sweet scent that was definitely alluring. The family was truly blessed, and now, to greet their new family member.

.-.-.-.

Finally!

Terra breathed a sigh of relief. Desperation to find the mournful voice had arisen, a need so strong that Terra Thorn could not fight his growing urges. Ever since he heard the pained cry, something seemed to have shifted inside. With each step that Terra took, his body was growing warmer and warmer, a pleasant heat pooling in his belly; his pants growing uncomfortably tight. Breathing softly, his heart raced and pearly white tears were trickling from his empty eyes. Despite the hazy fog, and the seemingly endless hallway; Terra noted that the further he walked, the more the walls were covered with moss and ivy. Vines snaked their way through the ivy and curling along the walls; hiding numerous doors. What doors were visible, he saw that they were heavily boarded up, or that the knobs were covered with heavy layers of rust. Absentmindedly, he knew that there was no access to what laid behind, and so; he willingly ignored them.

That is, until now.

There, at the end of this endless hallway, was a single door. The door was a dingy gray, appearing to be rather locked; but Terra saw a soft glow coming from beneath the door. Did this mean that there was someone behind here? Maybe...maybe whoever it was, could perhaps help him?

...huh?

Terra sniffed delicately, breathing in the pleasant aroma of roses and sweetened milk; realizing that the source of the heavenly scent, was coming from this room. A soft smile graced his lips, all of a sudden he felt giddy. This had to be it, the one who was calling out...they must be behind the door! He was so close to finding them...

**You're finally here...**

Breathing deeply, Terra reached for a surprisingly clean knob, turned it; raising an eyebrow as the knob clicked, and slowly, the door slid open. Yes, this was where he was meant to be. The one who he was looking for, was here; he was finally here.

(...)

Hmm...

Terra smiled softly, his glassy eyes looking around the room with pleasure. The room was actually quiet spacious, and full of life. The walls were lined with ivy and silky smooth vines; vines that sported colorful, exotic flowers emitting sweet scents. The ground, was in fact, an endless field of soft grass and a shimmering mixture of white roses and snow white lilies. He looked up, noting the mixture of ivy and vines intersecting lovingly along the ceiling.

It was heaven.

"It's beautiful," He whispered, a gentle breeze brushing by. There was a soft, sweet laugh and he squeaked; cheeks flushing deeply. "Thank you," Said a warm, husky voice. Embarrassed, Terra turned and his face redden further at the sight of the gorgeous male. The older boy was perfection sculpted from pure emerald. He blushed at the sight of leaves and moss curling around their chest and groin; perfectly toned muscles and a delicate face. Dark green eyes twinkled merrily as purple lips curled into a soft, gentle smile.

Terra was surprised when the older male strode forward, taking his left hand and kissed it softly; leaving the skin tingling. "My name is Skylar, lovely," His soft voice was like silk caressing his thoughts. "What's yours?" Terra blushed furiously, feeling his shy nature rise up once more. "T-Terra," He stammered, heart pounding like mad.

"My name is Terra Thorn."

Skylar hummed softly, his dark eyes meeting Terra's glassy ones. "Terra?" He repeated, his voice dropping to a throaty purr. "That's a pretty name for a pretty thing." Poor Terra, he looked like a little rose; blushing furiously as he looked away. No one had ever addressed him like this before, so he was flustered by Skylar's sweet words.

He was curious when Skylar cupped his chin; forcing him to look up into those dark eyes. "Tell me little Rose," He cooed, the scent of sweet honey tickled Terra's nose. "Why did you come to my home?" A sudden wave of dizziness washed over Terra, and he nearly stumbled; but thankfully, Skylar caught him before he could fall. "I-I..." Terra mumbled, his thoughts were dispersing into the warm fog that had enveloped his mind. "I don't remember," Terra whispered, confused and lost by the idea. He couldn’t really think anymore, blinking sleepily as he looked up at Skylar with a drowsy gaze. Then, a most curious thought came to Terra as he focused on those plump lips; wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Skylar smiled sweetly, and to his internal pleasure, leaned in and captured Terra's lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

A soft moan escaped and Terra leaned in, Skylar tasted faintly of grapes; relaxing as Skylar's strong arms wrapped around his waist. What was happening to him...? Skylar broke the kiss, admiring the younger boy's swollen lips and glazed over eyes which were darkening with growing lust. They were inwardly pleased with the boy's acceptance; their lover's power practically flooding the room in excitement. "Hm," Terra whimpered as Skylar placed a cool hand to his forehead, he was still warm and he felt so tired all of a sudden. Terra didn't know what was happening to his body, feeling his cock straining against his pants; weeping with need. All he knew, was the beautiful male in front of him, and there was a growing urge. It was the urge to obey, submitting to a much stronger male; to be forever loved...

"You don't feel feverish Rose," Skylar mused; gleeful as they felt Terra's excitement even through the boy's pants. "Perhaps we should cool you off?" Terra could only nod, his clothes felt damp against his heated flesh, and he wanted to feel the gentle breeze. He meekly accepted Skylar's help; slowly stripping down to his bare form, his cock standing at attention (much to his embarrassment).

Skylar licked his lips, hungrily looking Mama over with lust. They had been right, underneath Terra's baggy clothes; was a beautiful boy. Terra was small and curvy, with a slender feminine frame; his cloudy green eyes were darkening with lust. Heat was pooling in his belly, and the fog was sinking into his very soul; looking up at Skylar with hungry, lustful eyes as Skylar chuckled. "Beautiful," Skylar purred as he gently helped Terra to sit; admiring those lustful eyes. Terra blushed furiously, twiddling his fingers; the soft grass felt wonderful against his skin. 

**Hello Mama**

Terra gasped as the husky voice whispered in his shattered mind; amazed when he felt a gentle presence nuzzle his cloudy thoughts. Skylar smiled, reaching out and caressed Terra's cheek; the boy's lustful gaze turning to him with curiosity. "You can hear them," His soft voice gentle and kind. "Can you not, Rose?" Terra nodded, dumbfounded by this recent revelation. "Good," Skylar sounded pleased. "That means you were meant to be here with us."

_What...?_

Skylar looked amused by his confusion; finding it adorable as Terra tilted his head. "We've been apart of this community for many years, but we went dormant for a long time," He said quietly. "But now," Skylar said softly; his eyes piercing Terra. "Now that you're here, we can revive our family," Those ominous words sent a chill down Terra's spine, but he was not afraid. No, if anything, he felt a sense of pleasure; a thrill that he could help Skylar. "H-How...?" Terra rasped, his hazy eyes remained on Skylar, never noticing the danger that he was in. Skylar smirked, as a shadow washed over the room. Unknown to Terra, there was a slick, tube-like vine, slithering along the grass; desperate to reach the unsuspecting boy. "Don't worry about it, Rose," He soothed, slowly getting to his feet as he held out a hand. "You'll see soon enough."

What was...?

Terra's eyes snapped open as something curled along his left leg, reaching up and rubbing at his slick entrance. His pupils dilated and he let out a soft moan as it slid into him; slithering through his passage, before coming to a halt, snuggling deep in his belly. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed; only for Skylar to catch his limp body. Skylar hummed, wrapping his arms around Terra's waist, running a hand through the younger boy’s curls. Terra whimpered, his glassy eyes fluttering as he was held so gently, so lovingly that he couldn't help but relax. Skylar's eyes dark with lust, watched with pleasure as he saw the visible bulge in Mama's belly; feeling his lover in the petite male, pleased as little bulges ran along the tube vine. Terra moaned, his eyes tearing up as heat continued to wash over him.

Slowly, but surely, a boiling liquid was splashing and coating his very organs. His belly began to swell, and he sighed as he felt Skylar's hand rubbing his swollen belly. "See, Mama?" He cooed as those lustful eyes stared up blankly. "You're helping us," Skylar said soothingly, watching as soft moss began to form around Mama's feet. Skylar gently cupped Mama’s chin, kissing the lustful male; feeling the little one lean in, obediently opening his mouth. The darkling growled, his tongue slowly shifting to its vine-like appearance; tracing every inch of that moist cavern.

Delicate vines curled lovingly around Terra; gently binding his legs together as the moss continued to spread; forming a demented cocoon. The vine was still buried inside of him, his belly swelling as the moss tied itself off at his waist. The mossy cocoon felt natural to the lustful boy; having the vine flooding him with delicious warmth, this was...home.

Skylar broke the kiss, purring at the sight of Mama's new cocoon; running a hand lightly over the soft moss. "Our children," He cooed, rubbing Mama's belly; pleased as Mama's fair skin began to take on a pale, yet noticeable shade of green. Terra couldn't help but moan and mewl as Skylar petted him; sending little bolts of pleasure coursing through him. His shattered mind grasped at the thought, and he couldn't help but mewl. "You Mama," Skylar whispered, laying Mama along the soft grass. "Will bring our family into this new world," He promised.

Terra shivered, licking his purpling lips, pleased and hungry over the thought. He looked at his swelling belly with pleasure, rubbing a pale green hand; absentmindedly noting that his nails were turning purple. His nipples felt so sensitive now, the flesh swelling gently; becoming plumper. A silky smooth, tube-vine ran lightly over his soft lips; before it slithered passed, and down his throat. At the same time, two thin vines clamped down wetly over his nose.

**Feels good, does it not Mama?**

Skylar purred; his lover's vines curling around him as Mama continued to blossom under his love's power. Terra nodded, a pink film taking over his cloudy eyes. His honey brown curls was turning a dark shade of green, and he leaned in as Skylar's love caressed his cheek. 

"You're doing so wonderful," Skylar cooed as his love nudged him forward. He smiled as Mama's belly became heavily swollen; his plump breasts bouncing as Skylar rubbed his belly. He helped Mama's arms to drape over his belly, watching as the moss continued to grow; beautiful roses sprouting over the expanding cocoon. He then pressed a gentle kiss to Terra's forehead, before stepping back as the most continued to spread over Mama's body. Soon, it had reached Terra's neck, soft as silk; slowly wrapping around the entranced boy's face. The mossy cocoon had ensnared and sealed the vines into the young boy. Within moments, a cocoon the size of the former boy, laid before Skylar.

Vines curled around the cocoon, before roots sprouted from the moss; sinking into the ground. Skylar was pleased, and sighed as his love wrapped around him. "Our family," He said softly. "I wonder what they'll be like." His love chuckled, nuzzling him lovingly; leaving behind hot trails. 

**Only Mama knows love.**


	2. Think Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed, and the garden has blossomed wonderfully. Now, the Hernandez twins are determined to discover the truth about Terra's disappearance. Too bad, that they would never get the chance.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

**Location: Amor est Hortus  
** **Address: 126 North Caldwell Drive, Alamos Town  
** **Time: 10:35 pm**

The soft, warm glow of a small flashlight, was aimed upwards; illuminating the building. Sixteen-year-old fraternal twins, Benjamin and Kenneth Hernandez, looked up at the newly restored building with nervousness. Neither of the boys could believe what they were doing, much less what had happened since the night of Terra Thorn's disappearance. Thankfully, school had just let out for the summer; making it easier to solve this mystery. Nearly a year ago, shy student Terra Thorn had been dared by one of the jocks; a Jack Miller, to spend a single night in the old, abandoned greenhouse that was out on the outskirts of town. Thing was, Terra had gone in, but never once did he come out; a fact that was confirmed by two of Jack's friends. And what was really weird, was days later, construction work on the old building began.

Somehow, someone had bought the old place and began restoring it to its former glory. Rumor had it that the buyer was a relative of the former owner; wanting to keep a piece of the town's history alive. As the months passed, the dingy, rusty building was slowly strengthened; the metal restored and polished to a shimmer. Boards were torn down as broken glass was replaced with a thick layer of protective glass. Even the landscape had been restored; the newly remodeled greenhouse was surrounded by numerous trees and luscious bushes. 

The Hernandez twins were among the most well liked guys at Alamos High. Ben had strawberry blond curls, while Ken had inky black waves. However, both boys sported the same creamy tan skin and mesmerizing golden eyes. Ben played the guitar on the side, and was an avid lover of video games. Ken enjoyed painting in his free time, and loved a good mystery. 

"This is crazy," Ben mumbled, his hand shaking slightly as he swallowed thickly. Ken tilted his head, glancing over at his twin. "No one ever found out what happened with Terra," He murmured. "If we can just find out what happened, maybe it will give his parents some closure." Ben flinched, his eyes looking downward as he frowned. When the police couldn't find the poor boy, it was finally decided that Terra had ran away (as a body was never found). The Thorns had been devastated by the news, and unable to cope with their only son's disappearance; they had upped and moved away to who knows where. 

"Maybe," Ben said quietly. "But, if the cops couldn't find anything," He met his brother's eyes with weariness. "What makes you think that _we_ can?" Ken smirked, his eyes lighting up as he looked back towards the greenhouse with determination. "Because, dear brother," He teased, his husky voice echoing softly. "I have a plan." Ben stopped, sputtering at his twin's words; gaping as the other boy darted around to the back. "Get back here!" He hissed, mindful of his voice; lest someone finds them trespassing.

(...)

Hmm…?

Skylar looked up from where they were lounging (as if sensing something); their Master curled around them in a loving manner. The anniversary of Mama's arrival was fast approaching, and so much has happened these past few months. Not only was the greenhouse revived and thriving, but so many children now filled the home; the lonely nights were now a thing of the past.

As for Mama, well, Master had taken them into his very soul; the two becoming one. It was a pleasant sight, watching as Master and Mama were brought together; admiring that Master had a form of his own. Master resembled a young man in his early twenties with dark purple waves, lightly tanned skin, sharp yet elegant features, and eerie purple eyes. He was rather tall with a lithe, muscular frame; as if he was built for swimming or running. Dark green vines ran over his body, curling lovingly in a way that it resembled a demented form of a harness.

Skylar sighed, leaning back as Master's strong arms wrapped around their frame; his cock buried deep in Skylar's wet heat. Master nuzzled his pet's neck, licking and nipping the sweet flesh. Finally, after so many years, they had a physical form, and were enjoying the long days of pleasure with his precious pet. But what's this...?

**"Looks like we have company,"** Master purred, biting down on his pet's neck; earning a mewl from his little pet. Skylar whimpered, as Master squeezed their plump breasts; the bite sending little bolts of lust coursing through them, **"Where shall we send them, my pet?"** Skylar's eyes fluttered as Master's thrusts began. Their mind raced over to the most recent addition to their family.

"Why not send them to the _Flos Hypnotic_ and the _Beatus Enrapture_?" Skylar suggested, unconsciously wrapping their wet heat around Master's thick cock; pleased when the powerful god growled, hands tightening around their waist. Skylar cried out as Master angled himself just right, striking a sweet spot of nerves deep in their body; sending stars flashing over their eyes.

**"Minx."**

.-.-.-.

Woah.

Ben and Ken were left staring in awe, the flashlight having been quickly turned off. They were lucky that the backdoor had been unlocked, granting them easy access. Like the exterior, the interior had been updated to fit the modern era. The walls had been polished to perfect, broken glass replaced and the doors had been restored to their original purpose. The first door that they had tried, had been unlocked; allowing them to see the wonders that lay behind it.

The room was quite spacious, with ivy covered walls and trees that reached as far as the eye could see. Instead of artificial paths, the ground was an endless field of soft grass and beautiful, exotic plants. The temperature was even set at just the right level. All in all, it was quite the sight.

"They did all of this...in just a year?" Ben asked, stammering as his voice cracked from the shock. Ken frowned, before shaking his head. "That's just not possible," He murmured, his eyes taking in everything carefully. "The amount of time needed to bring in any floral life, not to mention cultivating said plant," Ken's brow furrowed with concern. "Takes more than just a year," He sounded unsure about himself, as if unable to comprehend such a task. "This can't be real," Ken continued, his voice soft; yet there was a hint of hysteria. He hated it when his knowledge failed him.

Ben hummed softly, rubbing his chin in thought as his eyes looked over the room with curiosity. "Maybe," He said softly, his nose twitching slightly; before breathing deeply. A heavenly aroma of roses and sweetened milk suddenly reached him, and the strawberry-blond found that he liked the scent; that he liked it a lot. Unknown to anyone, a pale pink film formed over Ben's pupils; his eyes dimming slightly.

Curiously enough, Ben fell silent, his arms falling to his side; flashlight cluttering uselessly to the ground. Hearing the barest of cracks as the light hit the ground, Ken turned sharply; before his eyes widened as he realized that something had happened, something that he could not see. He was worried when Ben fell silent, knowing that his brother was not a klutz; so there was no reason for him to drop the flashlight like this. "Ben?" Ken whispered, reaching out to his brother; placing a shaky hand on Ben's left shoulder. 

To Ken's internal confusion and hurt, Ben shrugged off his hand and simply walked away. It was as if he could not see or hear his brother; instead, focused intensely on the fields. The dark haired boy stared blankly, his hand over his heart as his eyes teared up slightly; watching as his brother steadily made his way down to the fields.

"Ben, what's gotten into you?" He whispered.

(...)

Hmm...

Ben found himself being drawn towards the endless fields; a sense of peace having washed over him. His dim eyes were taking in the sight of beautiful flowers that emerged with his approach; flowers that ranged in size and colors. The aroma of roses and sweet milk was growing stronger with each step, and something washed over the red-blond. His vision dimmed at the edges, his breathing was slow and even, and heat was pooling in his belly; his shorts growing uncomfortably tight. And despite all of this, Ben was content.

There.

He came to an abrupt halt, before jerking his head as he slowly looked down. There, mere foot away from the silent boy, was a large and beautiful flower. By large, the petals stretched outwards a good five feet in length; shaded a soft blue with the stigma being the same shade as mercurial silver. A rare combination, to be sure, but it was beautiful, nonetheless. Ben's nose twitched again, the scent of roses and milk wrapped around him, and he staggered; feeling a bit dizzy. 

Ben reached a shaky hand to his aching temple, rubbing the sensitive skin with a wince. He could not remember what had brought him out here; as his memories were fading rapidly into a warm fog. Ben shook his head, as if to clear away the fog; but it was no use as the fog clung to his mind. He winced, his legs shaky; but then, they gave out, forcing the poor boy to his knees. His body continued to surge with an unnatural heat, and now, his clothes felt tight; almost too tight for him.

Desperate for relief, Ben hastily stripped, first removing his shoes and sighed with relief as the soft grass brushed against his sensitive skin. Still unusually warm, Ben proceeded to remove his tee-shirt and shorts; folding them up as he placed them next to his shoes, leaving him in a pair of black boxers. What? Ben couldn't help his reaction, his mother's teachings still heavily ingrained into his mind. 

_"Hello, pretty one."_

Ben looked up with wide, hazy eyes as if in disbelief. He knew that there was no one around him, but he could have sworn that he heard a voice. A voice that was soft and sweet, a gentle undertone that caught his attention. His mind then caught onto the voice's last whispers, and his face turned a light pink as he looked down. N-No one had ever called him pretty before, it sounded...nice. 

"W-Who's there?" Ben asked, his voice stuttering as the sweet aroma of roses and milk enticed him further into Morpheus' Realm. There was a soft, throaty laugh and he thought he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him as the owner nuzzled him. Ben shivered, his mind slipping deeper into the warm fog; feeling the muscular chest of perfection. 

_"You know who we are, pretty one..."_

His eyes fluttered, and he whimpered as his cock throbbed with need. H-he couldn't be thinking of doing _that_ , could he? Cheeks instinctively flushing, Ben's hands mechanically reached down and lowered his boxers; allowing his thick cock to jut out, precious white fluid dripping from the swollen slit. He bit his lip, hazy eyes darkening with a dark hunger; Ben turned his head, as if to prevent those dark thoughts from happening. Ben heard that sweet laugh again, and something nudged at his mind.

Ben was aroused from his darkened thoughts as something soft and silky smooth, caressed his left cheek. Shivering, his eyes slowly opened and Ben was left staring at the dark silver anther of the exotic plant before him; the filament having stretched out to him. That heavenly scent was flooding his nose, and his nose twitched; before his eyes slowly closed, and he breathed deeply, arms falling to the side.

_Will you stay with us?  
Become one with us, pretty one?_

The soft whispers reached into the cracks of his mind; and sunk deeply into his soul. The warm fog finished wrapping around his shattered thoughts; sending a soothing warmth coursing through him. Ben slowly got to his feet, his boxers sliding down his frame; before he calmly stepped out of the now useless garment. Benjamin Hernandez stood before the exotic plant, beautifully exposed and now ripe for the picking.

Albeit swaying, Ben carefully stepped onto the plant's unusual stigma; the soft velvet brushed against his sensitive skin. His eyes fluttered again, before opening; revealing that his golden eyes were slowly gaining a pale green tint. As Ben stood there, staring blankly, a thick tube-like vine slowly sprouted from beneath the soft petals and began to curl around the boy's legs. Ben didn't even react as the vine rubbed at his slicked, wet entrance; before it slid in with a soft plop. Ben gave a small mewl, as the vine buried itself deep in his body; a visible bulge forming before it seemingly vanished. Then, a deep emerald green liquid began to bubble over his feet; melding against his very body. The bubbly goo was spreading at an alarming rate; quickly encasing the boy in its gooey warmth. Within minutes, the goo had fully encased the boy, sealing itself around his ears; though it tickled as it seeped into his ear canal.

**"Looks like you were right, pet,"** Mused a rich voice. Skylar smiled as they emerged from the wall of ivy; gazing at the newest addition with pleasure. Their head turned and dark green eyes lit up as Master placed a gentle hand on their left shoulder. "Of course, Master," They teased, leaning into kiss their God's cheek. "No one can resist a _Flos Hypnotic_ ,” They said with a sweet smile.

Master leaned in, inspecting the seedling with curiosity. Ben's eyes were completely glazed over; the pink film had fully integrated itself into the boy's mesmerizing golden eyes. Soon, those shimmering irises would reflect the Master's power, and he would have a new pet to enjoy. Nodding to himself, Master stepped back as he captured Skylar's lips in a fierce kiss. Skylar moaned, wrapping their arms around Master; willingly submitting to the powerful being.

**"What about his brother?"** Skylar breathed heavily, leaning their head against Master's chest as they listened to the whispers of the children. They smiled sweetly, relaxing as the children spoke of the dark haired one. "He'll be one of us, yet," They cooed, eyes glowing with hunger. Skylar giggled as Master easily lifted them up; his cock plundering their wet hole, the scent of roses and sweet milk overlapping the warm temperatures. All the while, Ben stared blankly, before his eyes rolled back as a hot liquid began to splash his insides. A soft, sweet moan escaped his lips as his belly slowly began to swell. His mind had fully submitted to the pleasures and all he could think, much less feel, was being filled by Master. A Master who would take good care of him...

.-.-.-.  
**Meanwhile**

Ken sulked, rubbing his hand tiredly; his gaze still locked onto the retreating form of his brother, who eventually disappeared into the endless fields. Finally, he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in a tired fashion. "Ben," He grumbled sourly. "Sometimes you're more trouble than what you're worth." Ken scowled as he looked up in annoyance, cursing his brother's abrupt actions. "Dammit Ben!" He snapped peevishly. "Mom is gonna kill me for this!"

_"That's not very nice,"_ A soft whisper of a voice echoed around him. Ken's golden eyes snapped open and he looked around frantically. As far as he knew, he and Ben were the only ones inside the building...weren't they? His eyes darted frantically, looking everywhere for the source of the voice; absentmindedly noting the sweetness of the whisper. "Who was that?" Ken demanded, his voice low. He tensed as he heard soft laughter, before a hand landed gently on his left shoulder. Squeaking, the dark haired boy whirled around in shock; only to stare with wide eyes as his mouth dropped open.

Woah.

Standing there, looking at him with bemusement; was a gorgeous boy. The other boy was about an inch smaller than Ken, but with a slender; nearly feminine frame. The boy's purple curls bounced softly around his sweet, heart-shaped face as purple lips curled into a soft smile; solid yellow eyes glowing softly. Strangely enough, his skin was a noticeable shade of green, looking quite natural to Ken; who was stunned by such a thing. 

Then his eyes traveled downwards.  
...eep!!

Ken's face turned a bright red as he hastily covered his eyes out of embarrassment. To his eternal confusion, the other boy was as bare as the day he was born. Before Ken covered his eyes, he had gotten a good look at the smaller male's dark green nipples and the swollen, dark green bulge that was nestled between their legs. His cheeks were a bright red, as he saw the visible slit in that bulge; where a sweet golden liquid was dripping from. The boy tilted his head, watching him curiously. 

_"What's your name?"_ The boy asked softly, his sweet voice gentle and kind. Surprisingly, Ken found himself relaxing, and slowly lowered his hands; meeting the boy's yellow eyes with his golden ones. "K-Ken," He stuttered. "Kenneth Hernandez." Ken was confused by his reaction; he wasn't normally shy like this. What was it about this boy that was making him act like this? The other boy hummed softly as he leaned in; and the scent of jasmine and mint, tickled Ken's nose. _"Why are you here, Ken?"_ The boy's soft voice was gentle, seemingly caressing his mind. Ken looked up, a bit confused before coming to a halt as he realized something. He knew there was a reason why he and Ben were here at the greenhouse, but the source behind that reasoning...it was fading into a warm fog. For the life of him, he couldn't remember why.

Ken's eyes were growing hazy and he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. He staggered, his vision flickered ominously as a sudden surge of heat swept through him. His body was growing warmer by the second, and he was mortified to find that his shorts were feeling a bit tighter than they should be. "D-Don't remember..." He mumbled, unconsciously nuzzling the other. The boy placed a cool hand against Ken's forehead; noting the unnatural heat.

As Ken leaned into the other male, he never noticed the orange gleam to those poisonous yellow eyes; nor did he see the cruel smile crossing those luscious purple lips. The boy smiled softly, easily sweeping the dark haired boy into his arms, and calmly carried him towards a cluster of trees that he had failed to see earlier. Soft whispers caressed Ken's fading thoughts, and he was soon drifting in-and-out. 

(...)

Hmm...

Ken murmured softly, stirring as he was gently laid down; the fog caressing his soul as he twitched. He was slow to wake, and meekly allowed whoever was above him, to remove his attire. Slowly, his shoes were removed and socks folded up. Next, came his tee-shirt, exposing sweet, sensitive flesh to the cooling temperatures. Ken shivered, his head turning slightly as a soft, breathy sigh escaped.

He hummed, arching slightly as a moist heat suddenly enveloped his left nipple. Ken mewled as the stranger licked and nipped the sensitive teat; their other hand gently kneading his right nipple. Then, a delightful wet heat was trailed lightly down his toned stomach, before the owner paused to lap at his bellybutton; sending little shivers of sheer delight coursing through the dazed boy. His breathing turned sharper as he whimpered, his heavy cock straining against his shorts as he quivered with pleasure.

A soft chuckle.

_"Hm, is there something that you wish, dear one?"_ Mused the voice of the strange boy; which sounded like it was coming from above. Ken shook his head, feeling sleepy, and oh so warm. "H-Hot..." He rasped, his arms being gently pressed down as something was being wrapped around his wrists. Whatever the binding was, it felt soft and silky smooth...

Hearing his soft moans and sighs, the strange boy chuckled as he leaned down and captured Ken's lips in a soft, sweet kiss. _"You dear one,"_ He cooed softly as he stared down into glassy golden eyes of his prize. _"May call me Fae."_ Ken blinked owlishly, testing the boy's name in his mind, before smiling. He liked that name, it was unique just like its cute owner. Fae chuckled as he saw the pleased look to the younger male. _"Oh my dear,"_ He purred as he caressed Ken's left cheek, pleased when the boy leaned in. _"You have no idea how happy you've made us."_ Grinning, his eyes darkened with lust and he leaned in, before capturing Ken's lips once more; the kiss was harsh, more possessive. 

Ken groaned, something thick and warm had brushed past his lips; and was eagerly exploring the moist cavern that was his mouth. He swore that he tasted something sweet, but that was soon gone. A pleasant tingle went down his spine as the kiss was suddenly broken off; his lips tingling. Ken fell limp, breathing heavily as he watched with a lustful gaze. Fae smirked, looking down at his pet with hunger. Ken's golden eyes bore a familiar pink film, and his lips were swollen, his nipples perky and ready for tasting. Grinning, he reached a hand downwards; running a sharp nail over his pet's growing bulge. Hearing the soft moan, Fae's smile widened as he easily undid the buckle, lowering the zipper; before gently tugging at the boy's shorts.

The seedling licked his lips, once he saw his pet's thick cock jut out from the dark curls; dripping with a sweet, golden fluid. Perfect, Master's power was beginning to take root in the boy. He continued to tug, the shorts easily giving way as the red boxers soon gave way; leaving Ken exposed and so utterly helpless before the seedling. Fae watched, his eyes tracking the growing vines as they lowered from the canopy; many were silky smooth, but there were others that held a tube-like thickness to them, and others sported what looked like a suction cup (a tendril just a shade or two darker could be seen from the pod). However, each vine sported a nearly invisible slit, and they were dripping with a precious, dark golden fluid.

_"Tell me pet,"_ Fae tilted his head, the vines twitching as they hovered over the unsuspecting boy. _"Do you wish to be mine?"_ For a moment, the fog began to recede, allowing Ken enough control to whisper to the seedling above him. _"To be a part of my family...?"_ Fae suddenly smiled, running a hand over his pet’s mouth. _"Your brother, Ben, has already agreed."_

Wait - he did?

As if to further entice the boy, one tube vine slithered between Ken's legs; rubbing up against his slick, wet entrance. Within moments, the vine had slid in; earning a soft gasp from the dazed boy. His eyes traveled downwards, blinking owlishly at the sight of the vine moving through him; big enough that it caused a visible bulge to form in his belly, before it was gone. Just then, a vine began to curl and loop around him; curling around his chest, circling his nipples, and even looping between his buttocks. Then, a pair of vines with suction cups latched onto his nipples; and he whimpered as a tendril poked and prodded him, before sinking into the sensitive flesh. His eyes snapped open, now fully glazed over as his mind opened to the wonder that was the garden; home of Fae and Master.

"P-please..." Ken stammered, his dark and lustful eyes meeting Fae's amused yellow-orange orbs. "I-I want t-t-this..." Fae smiled, his eyes lighting up with pure joy. _"Thank you, my dear,"_ He breathed, blessed that the boy was so accepting. Ken sighed, feeling a sense of relief as the fog wrapped around his shattered memory once more. With that promise, Fae sat up, watching as the dark energy of Master washed over them; eager to watch his God at work.

Soon, a suction cup vine latched onto his pet's cock; and judging by Ken's moan of approval, the tendril was doing its job by slithering into his hard, swollen shaft. Then, a slightly larger suction cup vine hovered before Ken's mouth, dripping with a poisonous green fluid. He blinked owlishly, before opening his mouth; allowing the vine to latch onto his mouth, sealing itself around his lips as the dripping tendril slithered down his throat. Finally, a pair of thin vines clamped down wetly over his nose; pumping the scent of jasmine and mint.

Fae smiled as he looked his pet over. _"You look amazing my pet,"_ He cooed. _"You’ll be ready for me soon enough."_ Ken's hazy eyes widen slightly, before seemingly sulking as the seedling stood up; but not before his vine-tentacle cock slid out from its pouch. _"But oh, how I long to taste you my dear..."_ Fae drawled, his hand caressing and rubbing his own heated flesh as he gazed hungrily down at the boy. He sighed, pouting a bit as he tilted his head.

_"I can wait for that day."_

_"...but, can you?"_

______________  
**THREE WEEKS LATER**

Three boys stared up at the building with unease, each holding a small flashlight of their own. The summer was slowly passing by, as June gave way to July; with this week being a major scorcher for the residents of Alamos Town. Strangely enough, there was not a patrol car, nor an officer in sight for miles around. Hm, this was most curious, and the only assumption was that the owner had grown tired of the constant patrols and simply had the 'guards' removed.

And who were these three newcomers...?

Well, for one thing, the one leading this little team was none other than Jack Miller; the one who started everything. Jack was tall and one of the more athletic kids at Alamos High; being one of the football stars of his grade. He brushed a straw-colored blond lock from his pale face, as his murky brown eyes narrowed slightly in thought. Then, of course, there was Sam Smith and Danny Tudor. Sam was among the swimmers team of his grade; a lithe frame with toned muscles, and was considered one of the more handsome students. His chestnut curls were quite thick and reached a bit passed his ears, fair skin and light gray eyes. Danny was actually one of his grade's main track stars; so he was built more for speed. His auburn hair was so unruly, that he didn’t really bother with it anymore; yet tanned skin and impossibly blue eyes.

"This is all your fault, Jack," Sam hissed, turning his head ever so slightly to his 'friend', earning a glare in return. "That fucker didn't have to take me up on that joke," Jack snapped back, his crude words caused Danny to flinched; looking away nervously. "Don't you think this is a bit weird?" He said softly, looking up at the greenhouse, his mind going over recent events.

Sam stopped, and while angry, he was calm enough to hear Danny's confusing; if not ominous, words. The brunette glanced at him sideways with a partially concerned gaze. "What do you mean by that?" He asked curiously, as Danny hesitated; looking unsure with his words. He never noticed as Jack looked at him curiously, before seemingly dismissing him. "Well," Danny began, licking his lips. "Terra was always a quiet guy, so why did he of all people take up that stupid dare?" Jack's eyes narrowed slightly, but Sam, on the other hand, looked thoughtful. That was true, Terra stayed out of any confrontation when he was around; and accepting such a ridiculous, if not dangerous dare, from someone like Jack? That _was_ strange.

"And what about Ben and Ken?" Danny asked softly. Now, it was Jack's turn to look surprised. "The Hernandez twins?" He sounded confused. "What about those two?" Danny frowned, his blue eyes uneasy as he spoke, his voice soft and yet, unsure. "Their neighbors haven't seen them for a couple of weeks." Sam tilted his head, curious. "Why haven't the Hernandez' reported anything?" He asked curiously as Danny shook his head in negativity. "No," He murmured. "I found out that Mr. and Mrs. Hernandez are out of town for another two weeks," Danny frowned, as if disappointed by something. "I found out from one of the neighbors, that the parents were on a business trip." The seemingly red-head scowled as he sulked. "The neighbors were watching them, and it was Mr. Sanderson who reported them missing."

Huh.

Sam frowned, looking back to the building with a thoughtful, narrowed gaze. "Maybe Ben and Ken tried to look for Terra?" He suggested weakly as the other two stopped, exchanging looks. That was a possibility, but, wouldn't that mean that all three boys would have made themselves known? Then, why hasn't anyone seen them? "And the last place that Terra was at," Jack mumbled, feeling just the silver of guilt tugging at him. "Was this stupid garden."

What if...  
What if those three never left...?

.-.-.-.

Thankfully, the back door was left unlocked, and all three eagerly snuck into the large greenhouse. And boy, was it bigger than it looked. The walls were lined with a curtain of ivy, and traces of vines could be seen intersecting the ivy and ran along the ceiling in a rather curious pattern. The path, thank god, was of sterilized metal; making it easier for them to see where they were going. There were no windows lining the hallway, at least, none that they could see. The air was pleasant, carrying a gentle breeze and a faint scent. Sam sniffed the air, surprised to find a faint scent of not only roses and sweetened milk; he could have sworn that he smelt a light mixture of jasmine and mint. Both were sweet and alluring to the senses, and he found that he liked them; a lot.

"Can you guys smell that?" He asked curiously, tilting his head. Jack shot him a funny look. "What are you on about now?" Jack grumbled sourly. "Sam," Danny said softly, placing a hand on the brunette's right shoulder; worried when the boy kept looking around as if lost. "What's wrong?" The red-head was alarmed when a visible pink film suddenly formed over Sam's pupils, which seemed to fade into the soft pink hue. "Have...have to find it..." Sam mumbled, before pulling away from them and he started making his way down the hall.

"What the hell is with him?" Jack hissed. "Is he trying to get us caught?" Danny frowned, gripping his flashlight tightly. "We better go after him," He murmured. "Who knows what kind of trouble that he can get into?" Jack scowled, but reluctantly followed Danny down the hall. They needed to get Sam back, before anyone caught them on private property.

"Damn it Sam," Jack growled.  
"You owe me for this!"

(...)

Skylar smiled to themself, humming softly as they took their normal walk through the gardens; admiring all of their beautiful family and precious pets. Eyes glowing softly, they licked their lips taking in the wondrous sight. New and exotic plants were coming forth every day, and they knew Master was proud of their accomplishments. Soon, their family would be complete and a new chapter in the town's history would be born. Perked among the trees were vaguely humanoid shapes encased in a soft green, warm goo. A single vine curled around the 'neck', while a thick, almost tube-like vine had sprouted from the groin; dripping with precious golden sap. Shimmering flowers of blue and silver, had sprouted over them; emitting a sweet scent of honey and milk.

Continuing their walk, Skylar saw the partially formed cocoons scattered about; some were even attached to trees. They grinned, pausing to kneel before one; running a hand lightly over the face of a beautiful boy. Green tinged black locks framed a sweet, heart shaped face as glassy green eyes stared up at the dark seedling. Suction-cup vines had latched onto their nipples and slithered into their aching cock; as a thicker vine had buried itself deep down their throat.

Their once fair skin had taken on a more greenish tinge; soft green goo had bubbled over their legs, slowly wrapping the boy in its delicious warmth. Another vine had buried itself in their slicked passage as the goo wrapped around them; slowly pumping the boy with a bubbling seed, the Master's power surely taking root. Skylar giggled, rubbing the boy's swelling belly; pleased as the boy's glassy eyes focused on him, looking hungry. Ah, but not now; there was still more to inspect. Hearing a soft, sweet moan from above, Skylar looked up and laughed. There, among the vines; were several humanoid lumps. The vines were curled and coiled lovingly around the pets; secreting a sweetened fluid, their green eyes blank as they wiggled with delight. Vines were not only curling around them, but were slowly moving inside of them; sending them further into the dark realm of carnal lust and pleasure.

Shaking their head, Skylar continued their walk before coming to a cluster of _Flos Hypnotic_. Their eyes darkened with hunger, admiring the sight of the new _Elegantem Infantem_ ; the next stage to the _Flos Hypnotic_. Seeing one that was nearby, Skylar peered at the _Infantem_ and smiled softly at the beautiful rose.

The pet; another cute boy, stared blankly with cloudy green orbs, but a sweet smile graced his lips. His skin was just a shade lighter than Skylar's own; deep purple petals slowly unfurling from his head. The goo had firmly encased itself to his body; looking more natural than ever. During the process, his nipples had turned a dark green - nearly black - in shade, the flesh having swelled gently; forming perfectly plump breasts. The _Infantem_ had a nice, swollen belly and a dark green cock that pressed up and rubbed against his belly; dripping with golden sap, as a shimmering, wet, slicked entranced formed just underneath their hard cock.

Hmmm...  
An _Infantem_ who was ripe.

"Are you hungry, pet?" Skylar teased, leaning into the Infantem; before capturing the pet's lips in a fierce kiss. The _Infantem_ whimpered, quivering as his wet hole ached. His scent of honey and milk twisted about as he moaned and mewled with want. Skylar chuckled softly, nuzzling the plant child. "Of course you are, my child," They cooed, reaching a clawed hand down to the child's wet hole; eagerly sliding a long digit into that delectable heat. The _Infantem_ moaned, wiggling with delight as Papa caressed his heat; bringing his arousal to the forefront. He was finally ripe for the picking, and to be claimed by Papa or Master was an honor; and the plant child was starving at the thought.

Pleased, Skylar wrapped their arms around the Infantem, cooing as they guided their cock into that warmth; praising the child that they were doing so well. "Hmm," Skylar hummed as they slid all the way in; enjoying that wet heat enveloping their aching cock. "Such a beautiful child you are, my dear," They cooed as they began to thrust into the quivering _Infantem_ ; who could only moan and mewl, wiggling as Papa slammed into them over and over, sending them further into the madness that was their eternal heat.

Skylar hummed, reaching to caress and tweak the _Infantem_ swollen nipples; pleased when the plant child shivered, their golden sap dripping from the sensitive teats. "Don't worry baby," Skylar whispered, nuzzling the slender neck; the plant child was beginning to take on a more human appearance. "You and your brothers will be getting some new siblings soon enough..."

.-.-.-.

_I've found it_ , Sam thought; feeling a bit giddy as he came to a lone door. He didn't seem to realize that he had abandoned his friends in his desperate search; all he knew was that he had to find the source of that delightful aroma. For the entranced brunette, nothing else mattered at that moment. At that moment, where the roses and milk, as well as jasmine and mint, was the strongest behind this door. This _must_ be the place!

"Sam!"  
"Sam, wait up!"

The brunette didn't hear the frantic calls of Jack and Danny, instead; he reached for the knob, turned it and went into the room. Unfortunately, as he went in; the door automatically slammed behind him. Jack was the first to reach the door, and slammed his fist against the heavy metal; cursing as there was a soft crack, before a sharp pain shot through him. "Shit!" He staggered back, cradling his hand as he hissed softly. Danny frowned, gently taking Jack's bruised hand into his own; inspecting for the damage. He felt around, before grimacing as Jack hissed. "It's definitely bruised," Danny said quietly. "I don't know if you broke or fractured anything," He continued, giving Jack a pointed look. "But we need to grab Sam and get _you_ to a doctor." Jack glared at him. "Alright brainiac," He snapped back, peevishly. "Then how do we get Sam out?" Danny stopped, looking to the now sealed door with a grimace.

Oh dear.

(...)

Oh wow.

Sam's hazy eyes looked around the beautiful garden with awe. He could see trees of some sort, laying behind the ivy curtains, grand plants that were visible from where he stood, and in the distance, he thought he saw...something. What it was, he wasn't sure; but surely it must have been a plant of some sort. It wasn't like there was another person here...

...right?

"Hello there," Said a soft, sweet voice. Squeaking, Sam whirled around; practically jumping in place, only to see a gorgeous boy standing there, looking amused. "Don't do that!" Sam whined, placing a shaky hand over his beating heart. "Sorry," The boy said with a soft, husky chuckle. "Didn't mean to scare you." Struggling to regain his bearings, Sam found himself inspecting the boy; and was embarrassed to realize that he actually liked what he saw.

The boy was a bit smaller than Sam, with a slender yet feminine frame. Dark, yet wavy, green curls framed a sweet, heart-shaped face, a small nose and plump, dark purple lips. His dark green eyes glittered like gems, strange and poisonous green markings intricately lined the edges of his eyes. His eyes traveling further over the other boy, Sam made a choked noise; his cheeks reddening as a tingle went down his spine. The other boy was quite nude, other than a mixture of leaves and moss curling around his chest; exposing an impressive dark green cock, which dripped with a sweetened golden fluid. There was another thing that Sam realized about the boy, his skin was a noticeable shade of _green_!

"W-Who a-are you?" Sam stuttered, his cheeks dusted a rosy red. The smaller boy chuckled as he gave a mocking bow. "You dear one," He purred as he took Sam's left hand and kissed it softly. "May call me Skylar." Sam broke out into a violent blush, stammering loudly as he took his hand back; ignoring the sweet smile and twinkling eyes from Skylar. "What is _your_ name, lovely?" Skylar asked lightly as Sam's flush deepened. "S-Sam," He squeaked, as Skylar hummed; giving a slight nod. "Do you like what you see, Sam?" Skylar's soft voice was a gentle caress of his frazzled nerves. Sam shyly nodded, his hazy eyes remaining locked onto Skylar; a warm fog was slowly unfurling in his mind. Skylar smiled, but he looked pleased, nonetheless. "I mean, the garden," He chided softly as Sam looked down, twiddling his fingers.

_I knew that_ , Sam's mind whispered.

As if by a silent command, Skylar leaned in; and Sam unconsciously took a step back, breathing in the sweet scent of roses and milk, embarrassed as his body flared with heat. "You can go either way," Skylar decided with a soft hum, his eyes practically glowing. "W-What do y-y-you mean?" Sam stuttered, his eyes suddenly zeroing in on those soft lips as Skylar smiled. "Left or right," The boy mused, huskily. "Either way, I have a feeling that you'll enjoy it." Then, to Sam's eternal confusion and delight, Skylar kissed him; a soft, sweet kiss. The green-haired boy pulled back with a laugh, running his tongue over his lips as he gave the embarrassed brunette a lustful grin. "I'll see you seen, my dear," He cooed as he disappeared into the ivy.

Left...or right?

Sam looked to his left, only to see the endless field full of colorful flowers and vague shapes that he could barely make out. And a check of the right, Sam noted the little forest where he could make out what looked like tall stalks of some _thing_. Just then, the scent of jasmine and mint caught his attention, and his eyes locked onto the forest; his hazy eyes gaining a darker pink tint.

"The right it is," Sam mumbled with a sleepy smile.

(...)

Sam's pink eyes looked around in amazement, feeling the heat stirring in his body. The trees were tall as the sky, reaching towards the canopy with gnarled branches; some even sported large green pods or purple flowers curling about the base. To his curiosity, he saw what looked like cocoons attached to some of the trees; cocoons that held a faint humanoid shape. Kneeling down to one, Sam's pink eyes widen as he instinctively flushed, his shorts uncomfortable as he squirmed.

The cocoon was indeed a human, eh sort of. The face was that of a rather cute boy; dark green curls framing a youthful face, peeking out from his gooey cocoon. His dark green eyes were glazed over; a vine buried down his throat, while others were curled around and apart of his cocoon. There was a pair attached to his nipples, the flesh having swelled; forming perfectly plump breasts. His belly was heavily swollen, and his aching cock was pressed up against his belly; dripping with precious golden sap. Even more curious, was seeing the hole underneath his cock. Sam licked his lips, watching as that glistening hole twitched, expanding as it grew hotter and wetter by the moment. Wait a minute…the brunette frowned, peering at the boy a bit closer before reeling back in shock. Oh man, he knew this guy!

Ken Hernandez.

"K-Ken?" Sam stuttered, reaching a weak hand out to the entranced boy. _"Hm, what's this?"_ A sweet voice cooed. Sam looked up, stunned to see another beautiful boy with glittering yellow-orange eyes. A boy who looked similar in appearance to Skylar. His pink eyes traveled downwards and he blushed when he saw that the boy was quite hard; his cock dripping with need.

_"Oh, we have company!"_ The boy explained, clapping his hands with delight. _"You pretty one, may call me Fae!"_ Sam flushed, looking away as heat crawled over his face. Fae giggled, the twinkling bells sent a wave of peace through the confused brunette as Fae smiled happily. _"Shy, are we Ruby?"_ He asked lightly as Sam blushed again; his face looking more like a tomato as he was so embarrassed. This was surprising, as he wasn't normally this shy; in fact, Sam was quite outgoing.

Fae smiled, enjoying flustering the other boy; so cute! _"Are you looking for something, Ruby?"_ Fae purred as he took a step closer to the embarrassed boy. _"Or, should that be someone?"_ He teased, reaching out to Sam's face; caressing his left cheek. The seedling felt the unnatural heat coming from Sam, and he inwardly smiled as he felt Master's touch on this boy. _"You look quite hot my dear,"_ He cooed as Sam began to pant, his eyes further glazing over as heat continued to surge through him.

_"Why not cool off a bit?"_

Sam hesitated, biting his lip before his pink eyes looked over to the silent Ken; only for Fae to bring his head back around to look into those gem-like eyes. _"It's alright, Ruby,"_ Fae promised. _"You're safe here with me."_ And as a token of reassurance, Fae captured Sam's lips in a soft, sweet kiss. A moment or two later, Fae broke the kiss; admiring the darkened tint to Sam’s eyes. That cinched it for the boy; the promise was reassuring and Sam relaxed in Fae's hold, sighing softly.

"Alright," Sam murmured.

In his dazed state, Sam failed to see the unusual new addition to the garden; but not Fae. Just a mere foot or so away, was a blood red rose bud; roughly six feet in height. It was surrounded by four smaller purple rose buds. There weren't too many of these roses, it would be quite the sight to see with its soon to be treasure.

Sam slowly began to strip, kicking his shoes off as he shrugged out of his shirt. Fae licked his lips, watching with hungry eyes as the slender boy undid his belt, before his shorts were joining the rest of his garments. The honey scent of his arousal was thick in the air, and Sam felt his cock twitch; his boxers growing wet from his need. Sam flushed, but shyly removed his soaked boxers; exposing his heavy, dripping cock. He felt so hot and hungry all of a sudden. However, it was at this precise moment, that the blood rose reacted; as if scenting the arousal of the unsuspecting boy. Sam stood there, his cock stood at attention; nestled among the soft brown curls, his pink eyes hazy. Before the boy could react, he felt the silky smoothness of something warm wrapping around his left wrist; gently pulling him back a bit.

Confused, Sam managed to twist his body around; only to gap at the sight of the massive blood rose. A rose that was only just now beginning to bloom. Long and thick filaments were reaching out and wrapping around the stunned boy; slowly encasing him in a cocoon of sticky warmth. Soon, he was coated in the sticky substance from the neck on down; it was quickly hardening, though, thus making it impossible to escape. _"Interesting,"_ Fae mused softly, watching with curiosity as the newest plan slowly, but surely, began to attach itself to a confused and frightened Sam. _"Papa will be most interested by this,"_ He smiled as he looked over at the helpless boy. _"Oh, but I shouldn't neglect you, should I Ruby?"_ He teased as the petals fully wrapped around Sam, tiny green leaves sprouting around his neck.

What was…?

Sam watched, helpless as his eyes continued to darken with his growing lust; unable to do a thing. Fae knelt down to Ken, caressing the boy's cheek; humming softly as the vine left his mouth a soft slurp. Fae smiled sweetly, cooing as Ken's empty green eyes focused on the seedling; the boy licked his lips, his slicked hole glistening as he wiggled. Fae chuckled as he kissed his pet; pleased when his pet purred, soft mewls escaping those plump lips.

_"Looks like you're finally ready for me, pet,"_ He cooed as Ken smiled, looking happy as Fae leaned over him. _"Now to join our family,"_ Fae promised as he slid into his precious pet; his cock sliding into the little one’s wet pussy. He hissed as his pet wrapped around his cock, his pet cooing as he submitted to the seedling. Oh, his pet was so hot and tight; he loved it.

Sam swallowed thickly, feeling his own cock twitch as he watched Ken moan and mewl, his face a mask of sheer bliss. Fae was thrusting into his sinful body; wrapping his arms around the cocoon, whispering soothing words to the entranced boy, his soft words sinking deeply into Ken's shattered soul. _"See Ruby?"_ Fae called, looking up as he angled just right in his pet, causing his pet to see stars and cry out with sheer pleasure. _"Your friends are becoming a part of our family."_ Sam's eyes looked upward to see a plant hovering over his head; sporting long gooey leaves and three long tendrils. The plant lowered itself, before the tendrils pried his jaw open; and a rather thick tube-vine buried itself down his throat. As the leaves wrapped around his head; encasing his head in a gooey warmth, Sam could still hear Fae's voice. 

_"And now, brother,"_ Fae hissed as his cock knotted deep in his pet. _"You will become one with us."_ And just like that, Sam's mind was enveloped in the fog, and he faded into a blissful sleep. The soft laughter of Fae echoing in his mind as he fell asleep, he also felt the dark nudge of Master; and for once in his young life, Sam was content.

(...)

Fae held onto his pet, still buried in that delectable heat; as he looked over to the blood rose with a pleased gaze. The leaves had melted against Sam's head; forming a gooey cocoon. More vines were reaching down and wrapping around the rose; before it was being lifted into the air, held firmly by the slithering vines. He smiled as a tube vine slipped into the boy’s body, followed by a suction-cup vine latching onto his cock.

**"You did well, my son."**

Hearing the rich voice of Master, Fae smiled and looked up to see his God standing there, an arm wrapped around Papa Skylar. "Another pet for the family," Skylar mused, looking quite pleased. _"Yes Master,"_ Fae said happily as he cuddled with his pet. _"Ruby will make a fine addition to our family."_ Master chuckled as he looked the rose pod over, nodding as he sensed the soul inside. Yes, Fae was indeed correct. This new pet would be quite the treasure for their growing family.

_"What about Ruby's two friends?"_ Fae asked curiously, watching as the gooey cocoon slowly wrapped over his pet's face; two thin vines had clamped down on Ken’s nose, breathing for the boy. Master smirked, looking towards the door with dark amusement. Pouting, Fae stood up; still driven by his lust. Skylar giggled as Master nudged him forward, enticing the two seedlings.

**"Don't worry about those two, my children,"** Master said softly as Fae leaned into Skylar's gentle touch. Fae moaned as Papa's slender arms wrap around his waist; bringing him closer to the other seedling. He shivered with delight as Skylar's cock rubbed against his wet pussy; whimpering as Papa began to enter him, inch by tortuous inch. **"I have plans for Jack and Danny."**

Fae sighed as Papa finally sheathed themself deep in his body. _"Papa,"_ He breathed, nuzzling Skylar's neck. He purred as Master ran his hand through his curls, Master's vines curling around them in a loving manner. He heard Papa moan as Master entered his hot, wet hole; enjoying as he was taken by Papa, and by having Papa being taken by Master.

"Master," Skylar mewled. "Will you take the two of us?" He whispered as Fae moaned his agreement. Master chuckled softly; reaching around to grab Skylar's left breast, squeezing it comfortingly. **"How can I resist such temptations?"** He teased as his two pets giggled.

Soon.


	3. Three Times the Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A set of triplets, who are visiting their father; opt for some exploring of their own. Too bad that no one told them about the garden!

**Location: Amor est Hortus**  
**Address: 126 North Caldwell Drive, Alamos Town**  
**Time: 10:50 pm**

Hmm...

Three boys looked up at the building with trepidation, Ethan, Lucas and Zeke; nearly identical in appearance. They were currently on a break, staying in town for awhile while visiting their dad; seeing as their parents had divorced several years earlier. Due to this, neither of them were aware of the rumors surrounding the garden; nor the dark history surrounding the town. 

Ethan was the oldest of the triplets with curly bleached blond locks and icy blue eyes, then it was Zeke with his inky black curls (sporting a single electric purple strand) and the same icy blue eyes, and Lucas was the youngest with blood red curls but sea green eyes. All three brothers had the same lithe, slender frames and sun-kissed golden skin; though Ethan and Lucas took more after their mother, while Zeke resembled their father just a bit more.

Another thing that made them so different, were their personalities!

Ethan was friendly to a point, but sometimes he would come off as someone who was brutal with his words; and was an avid lover of the macabre. Zeke, on the other hand, was incredibly shy; and it took a great deal of effort on someone's part to get through his icy heart. Plus, Zeke was a serious gamer; which would explain his potty mouth. And for Lucas, well, he was somewhere in between the two. He could be quite friendly, but he was also fairly shy; he was quite the little artist.

"Are you sure about this, Lucas?" Zeke asked, his voice low and a bit husky due to disuse. His green eyes were darting about in a nervous manner, and he was twiddling his flashlight between long fingers as he spoke. Lucas snorted, rolling his eyes fondly. "Zeke," He said slowly, looking over at his timid brother. "It's not like dad or his new girlfriend will care about us being out," He grumbled, blue eyes flashing angrily as Zeke flinched.

That was true.

Their dad, Eric Keegan, had moved to Alamos Town shortly after the divorce and was already dating a much younger, pretty blond woman. He still worked in retail, but the pay was much lower as the town wasn't exactly that big; and somehow, he was able to make it work. With the divorce, it was put down in lettering, that the triplets had to spend a week with their dad every summer.

And man, was it boring!

Alamos Town was rather small, but it had its own coziness. Unfortunately, this meant little in the ways of entertainment for the three active brothers. And it was like this year after year, and finally, in their senior year of high school; the brothers decided to go for something entirely different. Knowing that the town was compact, as they were driven from the airport, all three had seen a rather unusual looking building near the outskirts of town. Though its appearance was of something gentle, almost pleasant; it felt alluring and Ethan could sense a mystery that was dying to be solved.

"What about curfew?" Zeke mumbled, his head lowering further. Ethan raised an eyebrow, adjusting his hold as he gave his brother a skeptical look. "You're kidding me, right?" His voice was rich, and silky smooth. Zeke shook his head, confused when they both gave him an incredulous looks. "Zeke, the owner has all but banned security from here!" Lucas said in disbelief. "He did?" The redhead tilted his head, curious as he looked at the building; something was nudging at his mind. "But why would he do that?" Ethan stiffened, a chill going down his spine. There had been absolutely no information on the owner of the green house, so, how on earth did Zeke know that the owner was male...? Shaking his head, the blond focused on the building, determination shining in his blue eyes.

_I'm sure it's nothing, anyway._

(...)

Dark green eyes snapped to attention and the owner looked quite pleased as they sensed the three newcomers; the energy different from before. Oh yes, they licked their purple lips; eyes alit with hunger, their family was almost complete. Giggling softly, they ran a hand through their child’s dark looks; purring as the little seedling nuzzled them, still fast asleep.

Lustful eyes looked their child over with a loving, yet knowing, gaze. The Master had been good to them, slowly changing the seedling into someone who was worthy. The seedling was about an inch or two smaller than the darkling, their skin now a softer green with dark purple lips, dark green nipples and a bulging vine of a cock. The flesh around their highly sensitive nipples, had swelled gently; forming perfectly plump breasts. The seedling moaned softly, pressing further into the darkling. Their grin widened, becoming more twisted as they caressed the seedling's swollen belly. The little one was on the verge of being perfect; much like themself. After this, they would belong to Master. But no, the two would not be alone in this. From their growing garden, only a selective group would be claimed by Master as his children.

They couldn't wait for that day.

.-.-.-.

Woah.

The walls were lined with a curtain of ivy and vines intersecting with one another; several vines sported small, colorful flowers that none of them had ever seen. The temperatures were regulated to a light and pleasant warmth; a gentle breeze was sweeping through the building. Underneath all of this, there was a hint of a sweet scent; a faint scent of honeyed milk, catching the attention of one brother.

Zeke.

(...)

_What's that?_ Zeke wondered, breathing softly; his nose twitching as he picked up on the scent of honeyed milk. To his curiosity, he found that he liked the scent. As the brothers walked the hallways; keeping an eye out and mindful of their presence, that sweet scent simply followed them. Zeke bit back a groan as a pleasant heat washed over him, and his head felt heavy as a warm fog settled in his cloudy mind; his vision flickering ominously.

Soft laughter.

_Find us Zeke..._

.-.-.-.

Lucas blinked, as if realizing that something was terribly wrong; turned his head to the side, only to pale considerably as he realized that they were missing someone. "Zeke!" He hissed, sounding frantic; green eyes darting about fearfully. Ethan looked over his shoulder, turning quite pale as he saw that the dark haired boy was nowhere to be seen. "W-where's Zeke?" He asked, stammering slightly. Lucas looked helpless, turning wide frightened eyes as the realization dawned on them.

"We're so dead."

(...)

It wasn't long before Zeke found himself wandering the hallways, his once icy blue eyes were slowly glazing over with a golden film; his cheeks dusted a rosy red. His body continued to warm up, panting as he breathed in that heavenly aroma. The poor dark haired boy never once noticed as his tank became damp with heat, and his shorts were growing tighter with each passing moment; his boxers becoming wet.

_Where are you Zeke...?_  
_Don't you want us...?_

Ooh...

Struck by a sudden dizzy spell, Zeke fell to one knee; one hand shakily over his heart. He whimpered as heat continued to pool in his belly, his nerves singing with intense pleasure. His head felt heavy, muddled almost as his thoughts were wrapped by a warm fog. His nipples ached, the soft, damp fabric of his tank was rubbing against his now sensitive, heated flesh; his aching cock rubbing against his boxers. His hazy, golden eyes darkened and Zeke slowly, but surely, removed his soiled shirt; sighing as the sudden drop in temperature brushed against his hot flesh. It helped, a little, anyway; but Zeke was still hot; a sense of hunger was taking root. His nose twitched, breathing deeply as he smelt a familiar scent of honeyed milk. His head turned to the left, seeing a vine that was intersected with the ivy curtain; before focusing on a cluster of creamy flowers.

The little cluster held small to medium sized flowers, the petals a sweet creamy yellow flushed with rosy red tips; the filaments quivering softly as the anthers gave off the sweet scent. Unconsciously, Zeke licked his lips; his tongue no longer his own. Instead, his tongue had grown in length, becoming long and thin, with a narrowed tip; turning a dark honey brown in color.

_That's a good boy, Zeke._  
_You're hungry, aren't you?_

He nodded, eyes locked onto the cluster of flowers; unable to look away. Zeke stood up, and reached out to the clusters, and hummed as he picked a medium sized flower. He brought it up and sniffed it delicately; his mouth watering at the scent. Zeke smiled softly, his glassy eyes hazy, before his new tongue darted out and sank into the core of the flower; moaning as the sweet nectar of honey flooded his senses. He drank deeply; humming as he continued to wander the halls.

.-.-.-.

"What kind of garden is this?" Lucas questioned.

They had wandered the halls, desperate to look for their missing brother; but alas, the garden was bigger than it looked. No matter where they searched, the doors were locked tight, or were too protected by the ivy. However, there was one door that they had yet to try. A single door at the end of the hall, free of the ivy and vines. "Come on," Ethan urged as he grabbed his brother’s hand; looking towards the lone door. "That's the only place that we haven't tried yet."

_You better be alright Zeke_ , Ethan thought angrily.

(...)

Humming softly, Zeke felt free as he wandered the hallways. His eyes were now a liquid gold, but there was a dark shadow lurking there; a shadow of pure lust. Feeling oddly full, Zeke allowed the flower to flutter to the ground; something dark could be seen, poking through his inky locks. Soft, creamy blond fur was beginning to sprout around his slender neck; looking soft as silk.

That wasn't all that was happening.

Dark, purplish markings were forming intricate seals over his slender frame; a small bulge could be seen in his rib cage (as if something was growing there). His cute nose was slowly turning an inky black, as the same inky darkness was tainting his nipples and spreading over his groin; his aching cock was becoming thicker as it narrowed at the tip. The flesh around his nipples were swelling gently, becoming plumper and more sensitive. Silky golden blond fur was slowly beginning to spread across his shoulders and his hips, his hips becoming just a bit more curvier; the fur was even enveloping his smooth legs in its silkiness. 

_Such a good, loyal child you are Zeke._  
_You're almost there..._

.-.-.-.

Wow.

The room was quite spacious, with ivy covered walls and trees that reached as far as the eye could see. Instead of artificial paths, the ground was an endless field of soft grass and beautiful, exotic flowers. They could make out tall floral stalks lurking between a set of trees that were off to the right, vines hung above them in intricate patterns, and one could make out some beautiful, colorful plants. The temperature was set at just the right level, and a gentle breeze swept through. All in all, it was...peaceful.

"Wonder why dad's never said anything about this place?" Lucas wondered, looking around with wide, mesmerizing eyes. Ethan frowned, biting his lip as he looked the plants over with suspicion. "I don’t think he knew about this place,” He mumbled, rubbing his bare arms as a chill went down his spine. Something about this felt off to him, and to be honest, he just wanted to find Zeke then proceed to get the hell out of here!

A sudden, low gurgle.

Ethan snapped to attention, his blue eyes narrowing dangerously as he tensed. From the corner of his eye, he realized that Lucas had not reacted to the sound; and he wondered if he had been the only one to hear such a thing. Then the sound came again, and Ethan's eyes were drawn towards the cluster of trees off towards the right; the sound eerily close. Seeing that Lucas was distracted by the garden, Ethan got an idea; why not check out the source? Now was the time, after all...

_Ethan..._

(...)

Okay.

_I must be crazy_ , Ethan thought darkly as he brushed a blond lock from his face; uneasy, after sneaking away from his distracted brother. As he managed to walk away, the blond had looked back and noticed that Lucas had become rather fascinated with a collection of colorful flowers among the ivy and vine covered walls. Funny, Ethan thought he saw something in Lucas's face, but it was gone before he could really get a good look at it.

Another gurgle.  
Followed by a muffled moan.

...eh?

The blond, who had wandered into what felt like an endless forest, was stunned when he came to a small clearing. To his absolute disbelief, he found a boy standing in the central of the clearing. But, it was what was happening to the boy, that sent him reeling back. The boy was about his age with straw colored blond locks and semi-glassy brown eyes. He was also completely, and utterly nude.

Ethan's eyes looked the boy over, traveling downwards, before turning away with a violent blush. The other boy had an impressive girth (seeing as he was achingly hard); and a spark of something stirred in the blond. A thick vine had grown from the boy’s mouth (which explained the earlier gurgling), as well as down below. Surprisingly enough, the vines were dripping with a sweet yellow-gold sap; which began to drip from his paralyzed form.

Blue eyes continued to drink in the sight as the lower vine curled around the boy's legs; before sinking deeply into the ground below, taking root. At that precise moment, the boy's glassy brown eyes gained a visible greenish-gold film; oh dear. Then, a bubbly green goo began to form over his feet; slowly but surely, wrapping him in a warm gooey cocoon. More vines burst from the goo; wiggling about as the boy became more and more wrapped in that soothing warmth. The upper vine caressed the boy's blank face; the goo was beginning to bubble and drip onto his shoulders. Ethan’s cheeks were dusted with a soft red, watching as the boy’s hard cock become a squirming semi-thick, tube-like vine; dripping with a familiar sap. And finally, the goo wrapped over the boy's head; fully encasing him in its sticky warmth.

What the hell?!

"W-What did I just see?" Ethan whimpered, shivering as he just watched a boy literally turn into a freaking plant! This was no ordinary garden, just what kind of owner ran such a place?! Wait a minute - Zeke and Lucas! What if something terrible happened to them...?! He had to find them, and fast!

.-.-.-.

Lucas sighed, breathing in the sweet scent of jasmine and milk, admiring the beautiful flowers among the ivy and vine covered walls. He had never seen flowers like these before, and found them quite fascinating. One flower, in particular, had really caught his eye. It was quite large in size, being the size of a baseball; with long, silky white petals with a creamy disk florets. Funny, the disk florets...it looked like there were hundreds of tiny holes; but that was impossible...wasn't it? 

Hmm...

His eyes, which had closed for a moment (when did that happen?), slowly opened; revealing hazy green eyes. A pleasant warmth washed over him; heat pooling in his belly, a soft tingle of delight went down his spine. Lucas seemed to sway gently, feeling a warm fog rolling into his mind; enveloping his cloudy thoughts in its soothing warmth. Lucas felt comfortable, his head drooping slightly as a soft smile graced his lips.

_Lucas..._

...eh?

The sleepy redhead looked up, blinking owlishly. Was he perhaps dreaming, or had he heard someone calling for him? There was no one else here in the garden, save for himself and his brother Ethan. Come to think of it, where was the blond? Lucas's hazy green eyes searched the area, but his twin was nowhere to be seen. "E-Ethan...?" He mumbled, his voice low and husky, almost slurring his words. 

_Lucas..._

Lucas shivered, rubbing his bare arms, the heat continuing to wrap around him; the sweet scent of jasmine and milk practically flooding his senses. His head felt muddled, his memory scrambling in the fog; finding it harder and harder to think. He was so distracted by the luring, sweet voice; that Lucas never realized just how bad the heat was affecting him.

His black beater was beginning to cling to him; unknowingly, the flesh around his now sensitive nipples, were beginning to swell gently, forming plump breasts. His shorts were becoming rather uncomfortable as his aching cock rubbed and strained against his boxers; which were quickly becoming soaked with his own desires. There was a deep ache, coming from within him; a desperate need to be filled, was taking root, deep in his very soul.

_Look at you, Lucas..._

Lucas whimpered, falling to his knees; panting as his body surged with heat. He couldn't see, couldn't think, much less focus on anything. All Lucas could do was _feel_. His body felt so warm and his senses sang with joy. His eyes fluttered, revealing solid disks of reddish-gold. Lucas mumbled softly, shaking his head as something nudged at his mind. He slowly removed his now soiled top, dropping the garment to the ground; sighing as a gentle breeze brushed against his heated flesh. Dark honey fur was sprouting along his slender throat, his nipples were perky; also stained an inky black, there was even a dark bruise marring his rib cage, the flesh swollen as if something was trying to push through. His cock stood at attention, the hard shaft was long, thick and somewhat narrowed tip; a golden fluid dripped from the swollen tip. Dark golden fur began to spread across his shoulders, and slowly wrapping around his hips. 

_Such a beautiful child..._  
_Look up for me, baby._

Dazed, Lucas slowly looked up; watching as a dark green vine held out a flower to him. It was the flower that had caught his attention earlier, only the petals were shaded the deepest of reds; with a pair of gooey green strands dangling from the side. There was a soft laugh, and a gentle breeze swept by; almost as if someone was caressing his cheek.

_Open your mouth, little one._

Lost in the haze, Lucas obediently opened his mouth; and slowly, the flower was lowered. It was big enough to cover his nose and mouth; the gooey straps cinching themselves around his head, binding the flower to him. Soon, a thick tubing was sliding down his throat; and within moments, the sweet nectar of fresh honey, flooded his senses. The sclera of his eyes suddenly took on a darker, greenish tint.

_What a good little boy, you are._  
_Please stand, my precious child._

Lucas slowly got to his feet, albeit swaying as he did so. The voice was gentle and soothing, a familiar lit to the sweetness. It was as if he was coming home after a long journey. He tilted his head as something warm was placed into his right hand. Curiously, he looked down; only to see a shiny blood red orb, sitting there. It was about the size of a baseball, with a strange black symbol burned into it.

_A gift._

(...)

_You've got to be kidding me!_

Ethan frowned as he turned his head; looking around with wide, uneasy eyes. His heart was pounding like mad, his blood racing as he panted; feeling a chill down his spine as he realized what had happened. In his panicked state, Ethan realized that he had not gone for the lone door, but instead; ran further into the woods; thus, unknowingly sealed his fate.

Feeling weak and ill, Ethan stopped in mid-stride, placing a weak hand over his heart; doing his best to calm down. It would not do him (or his brothers) any good if he slipped into an anxious state of mind. As he breathed, Ethan picked up on a heavenly scent of roses and sweetened milk. He breathed deeply, finding the scent gentle and soothing. Somehow, Ethan was beginning to relax and soon, a pleasant warmth was coursing through him. He blinked sleepily, rubbing at his eyes as he looked around curiously.

_What was I doing again?_

The trees were tall and thin, gnarled branches reaching for the skies. He saw the thick canopy above, thick vines intersecting one another in a perfect way. Ethan squinted, startled to find what looked like rose buds attached to some branches. But, these buds were huge; roughly six feet in height and nearly equal in girth. And, despite his hazy vision, Ethan could see several green vines curling around each bud; and some were even attached in various parts of the soft petals. Shaking his head, Ethan's cloudy blue eyes looked to the set of trees to his right. There were plump green pods attached to the trunk; pods with dark green tips that is. Dark purplish-blue iris-like flowers were nestled at the base of the tree, and dark green vines wrapped gently around the tree. His eyes zeroed in on a pod; watching as a yellowish-gold sap trickled from the tip. 

His blue eyes darkened slightly, a pink film slowly forming over his iris. Ethan licked his lips, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Swallowing thickly, the blond shyly looked to the left; before blinking at the sight. Curiously enough, there were cocoons attached to each tree; cocoons that held a vague humanoid shape. Tilting his head, Ethan shuffled over and peered at one with wide, hazy eyes.

Oh my.

The cocoon was a human - er - sort of. Gazing back was the face of a beautiful boy. Dark green curls traced lightly around a sweet face; peeking out from his gooey cocoon. His skin was a soft, warm green, but dark emerald green eyes that held a visible purple film, stared blankly. A thick, tube-like vine was buried deep down his throat, another pair was attached to his nipples (plump breasts bouncing with each deep breath), and another was nestled deep in his quivering, wet hole. His aching cock was rubbing and pressed up against his heavily swollen belly; his cock and nipples dripping with a golden sap. 

A moment or two later, the vines removed themselves with a soft, wet _slurp_ ; one vine in particular rubbed the boy’s belly. Flushing, Ethan took a step back, embarrassed as heat pooled in his belly; feeling his shorts growing warm and tight. Wait a minute, was he actually aroused by this?!

_Ethan..._

The blond reached a shaky hand to his aching temples, wincing as his vision blurred; his body flaring with heat. He could hear a soft, sweet voice calling for him; coming from somewhere behind him. Ethan's head slowly turned back to the trees bearing the plump pods; his stomach gurgling with hunger once more. What was the harm in trying some of the honey...?

_Go on Ethan..._  
_You're hungry, aren't you...?_

Swallowing thickly, Ethan leaned in; his lips mere inches from the dripping teat. He was hesitant at first, before his stomach gurgled, and he latched onto the dark green tip. To his pleasant surprise, the sweetness of honey flooded his mouth. Ethan's eyes glazed over as he drank deeply; a soft, sweet moan escaping as he nursed hungrily. 

_Such a good boy..._

.-.-.-.

_You did it Zeke..._

Zeke's hazy eyes crinkled slightly as he smiled softly, his heart singing as the voice cooed softly. The Master's power was beginning to course through him, furthering his changes; thus making this new form more natural. Zeke's antennae twitched slightly as his eyes looked the field over with a growing lust. The golden fur now fully encased his shoulders, arms and along his slender legs; though the fur was more silky around his groin. His fingers and toes had fused into cute, but stubby three-clawed limbs. His breasts bounced softly, a bit of golden sap was beginning to trickle from his swollen black teats. His shorts, which, by some miracle, was still hanging on; had become rather tight and soaked with his juices. Zeke huffed, and reached down with his three-clawed hands; and tugged at his shorts. He fumbled a bit, but was able to undo his zipper, his cock strained against his boxers; still dripping with need. 

_Look how beautiful and needy you are._

Zeke flushed, feeling his cheeks heat up at the gentle praise; shyly looking down. His hazy eyes fluttered, before a soft moan escaped his black lips, as something smooth and warm caressed his leg. Zeke's eyes slowly closed, and he swayed gently; unknowingly, a silky vine was gently removing what was left of his clothes, dropping the soiled garments to the ground. The dark haired teen shivered, before a dark tingle went down his spine; a dull ache forming in his tail bone. He shuddered, falling to his knees as something began to form and take shape at the base. The skin shivered, rippling as it bulged and mutated; slowly extending into a bee's abdomen, the stinger sliding out with a soft hiss.

.-.-.-.

Blinking owlishly, Lucas stared down at the orb with a child like curiosity. It was an odd gift, to be sure, but something told him that it would come in handy later. The voice chuckled softly, a vine reached out and caressed his right cheek. 

_A beautiful child deserves an award._  
_Do they not, my little boy?_

Lucas nodded, feeling a bit shy as the voice cooed softly. He smiled softly, his cheeks pink as a vine petted him; Papa's sweet voice soothing his somewhat frazzled nerves. Papa was right, of course; and Lucas was indeed a good child. Papa gently turned his head; allowing his hazy eyes to focus on the field of flowers. Lucas realized that Papa wanted him to go there; and nodded sleepily.

_That's a good boy, Lucas._  
_Join with your brother..._

(...)

Hmmm...

Feeling full, Ethan pulled back, lips tingling from the golden sap. His hazy eyes were dark and lustful, and a tiny pink tongue darted out and lapped at the honey that stained his green-tinted lips. His aching cock rubbed against his boxers; which were soaked with his own desires, sending a delightful tingle down his spine. Ethan flushed, suddenly feeling shy; which was surprising for him.

_"Who do we have here, hm?"_

The blond turned his head, his cheeks redden further at the sight of the gorgeous figure. They were petite with soft green skin, dark purple lips that were curled into a soft smile, plump breasts with dark green teats, and a swollen vine-like cock that was dripping with sap. Their eyes were a deep, yellowish-orange orb, silver green markings curled intricately around their gemmed eyes.

_"And who are you, sweetling?"_ The being asked curiously, tilting their head as their strange eyes looked Ethan over; as if drinking in the aroused boy's state with hunger. "E-Ethan," The blond mumbled, twiddling his fingers as an ache stirred in him. His blue eyes kept looking downwards; swallowing thickly as a chill went down his spine. His mind faintly pondered over the idea and sensation of being taken by this gorgeous creature, before it was gone once more.

_"Ethan,"_ The other mused, their soft, sweet voice a gentle caress for the embarrassed blond. _"That's a nice name."_ They smiled at Ethan, before stepping up to the blond; their eyes bright. _"You sweetling may call me Fae,"_ They cooed, before taking Ethan's left hand and kissing the boy's knuckle in a gentle, romantic gesture.

Ethan blushed.

_"Enjoying yourself, sweetling?"_ Fae questioned, their nose twitching slightly; their hunger growing as they smelt the boy's arousal. A sweetened scent of honeyed milk, which was thick and alluring to the seedling. Ethan instinctively leaned into the other; touched and enjoying the gentle nickname the beauty had given him. In fact, he liked it a lot; his thighs quivering invitingly. Ethan shivered, a soft whimper escaped him as his body ached; the urge to be taken, to be claimed and dominated in a way that it left him reeling. Fae smiled sweetly, watching as a visible green film slowly formed over Ethan's blue eyes, the blond's arms falling limply to the side. At the same time, a shiny green vine had reached out; a tree that was free of spores, looping gently around the entranced teen's neck.

Fae watched, excited in more ways than one, as Ethan was gently pulled back; until he was against the tree. Slowly, but surely, the vines were carefully depriving the teen of his soiled clothes; leaving him utterly hopeless before the lustful seedling. Fae licked their lips, eyes gazing hungrily at the teen; who was beginning to reflect the new changes quite nicely, drinking in the sight before them. Soon, a thick tube-like vine ran lightly over the boy's green lips; before it gently slid past and buried itself deep down Ethan's throat. At the same time, a pair of suction-cup tipped vines latched onto his nipples, and another slid over his dripping cock. He looked positively adorable, having the vines sinking deeply into his sinful flesh; eyes dark and lustful.

_"Tell me something, sweetling,"_ Fae cooed, walking up to the boy; reaching up to caress Ethan's cheek. _"Just how much do you want to join the family?"_ Ethan's hazy eyes focused on Fae, but the sleepy teen managed to nod. Fae grinned, their eyes darkening slightly as a thick vine sporting a familiar tip, reached up and rubbed against the new pet’s slicked entrance; earning a muffled whine in return. _"I was hoping you would say that, pet,"_ Fae said soothingly as the vine swiftly entered their new pet. Ethan whimpered as the vine slithered into his slick, wet passage; burying itself deep in his quivering body. His mind, which had been sinking into the warm fog, finally shattered as the vine settled deep in his belly. 

Fae stepped back, their eyes alit, and smiled as they felt Skylar's arms wrapping around them; Papa nuzzling their neck lovingly. _"A new pet, my dear?"_ Papa breathed as Fae sighed, shivering as Papa slid into their sinful body with joy. _"Yes Papa,"_ Fae whimpered, their breathing lusty as Papa squeezed their breast; knowing that Papa was being extra playful tonight.

_"You did well, baby,"_ Papa praised; giggling as Master’s power coursed through them, their God's approval whispering in their cloudy minds. Papa's dark green eyes focused on Ethan, purring as the sticky green goo, began to bubble over the boy. A sense of excitement stirred in Ethan, the goo wrapping around him; it felt amazing being encased in that sticky warmth. He groaned, feeling the vine in his body reacting as a hot liquid began to splash his insides; and flowing down his throat.

_"Master is pleased,"_ Papa noted as the goo was quickly spreading over the teen; much faster than before. Soon, the entranced teen was fully encased in the gooey cocoon; leaving only his face exposed. The vines were truly apart of his cocoon; and little bulges ran along the vines, as the bigger ones continued their torturous pumping.

_"Don't worry little one,"_ Papa called to the drowsy boy. _"When you wake up, you'll be one of us."_ Papa's voice was soothing and alluring, and Ethan's eyes slowly slid shut, and the poor boy fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Papa chuckled, purring as Fae moaned; unconsciously wrapping their wet heat around Papa’s aching cock. _"Such a naughty child you are,"_ Papa teased, before sinking their sharp teeth into Fae's tender flesh; enticing a cry from the little one.

_"And that's why you're my baby."_

.-.-.-.

Footsteps.

Zeke looked up, feeling weak as his new body quivered with need. He didn't look like himself anymore, instead he looked more like a humanoid bee than a needy boy. This...this new form of his felt eerily right; more so than being human ever did. Zeke flushed, whimpering as his cock ached with need, dripping with honey; but he was able to focus just enough to meet the cloudy orbs of his visitor.

Lucas.

Unfortunately, with how much Zeke had turned, the poor bee could no longer recognize his brother. Zeke drank in the sight of his fellow soldier; hungrily taking in the growing, darker fur, the plump breasts that bounced with each step, the long and slender arms coated in silky fur, the antennas that stood out against the blood red locks, to the dripping cock and slicked, wet entrance. A beautiful bee's abdomen was slowly taking shape; and Zeke found that he could not look away. How strange, the nearly turned bee sported a curious flower that had been placed over their nose and mouth; and the new bee realized that the flower was one of Master's. It was breathing for the smaller bee.

...oh? 

Zeke slowly got to his feet, his eyes locked onto the shiny orb that Lucas carried; tilting his head curiously. Without warning, the flower dropped from the younger bee's mouth; the petals curling slightly. At the same time, the symbol that stood out, suddenly pulsed a dark green. Neither of them reacted when the orb seemingly melted into a rather large puddle of sticky dark red. Slowly, dark tendrils reached for the nearly turned bees; latching onto them as it sank into their quivering bodies. For Lucas, it formed a skin tight dark red bodysuit; leaving his breasts, aching cock and slicked entrance exposed and helpless. As for Zeke, it too formed a similar bodysuit; leaving his breasts, cock and slicked entrance exposed and ripe for the picking.

Then it happened.

Both felt the heat coursing through them, and fell to their knees with a gasp; their dark green lips partially opened as they moaned and mewled. Dark greenish-black tentacles slithered out from their wet holes, squirming about as more curled around their breasts.

More footsteps.

**"Good, you're finally home."**

The two soldiers slowly stood up; their lustful eyes blank, still dripping with need as they stood before Master. Skylar and Fae stood behind their God, watching curiously as the two new bees waited for instructions; squeaking as Master drew them into his powerful arms.

**"The time has finally come, my dear children,"** Master cooed as he kissed his two precious treasures; who moaned and leaned into the powerful being. _"You don't mean...?"_ Skylar asked curiously, licking their lips hungrily. **"That's right my precious baby,"** Master said lightly as Skylar blushed cutely. The dark one grinned as he looked to the two bees with hunger, and something...else. **"The town will know my name once more."**

Master's dark eyes glittered like gems. **"And these two will be the ones that will ensure it."** Skylar giggled, leaning in as Master ran his fingers through their locks. _"And the others...?"_ Fae asked, their voice full of longing as they looked to their awaiting family. **"Don't worry baby,"** Master promised as he drew Fae into a fierce kiss. **"You'll be seeing your brothers soon enough."** Fae smiled, snuggling into the God; sighing softly as the dark one cradled the two lovingly. Finally, after so long, their beloved family was complete.

And now, a new chapter for Alamos Town begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for the triplets, huh? And guess someone found out what happened to Jack.


	4. It All Ends Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything must come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be forewarned, this will be a very smutty chapter. Don't like the idea? Then, don't read.

_Long before the town's history began, long before the first settler ever came, this land was untouched by mortal kind. A land full of life and where mythical beings roamed freely. One in particular, acted as a guardian of sorts; protecting the land and all of its creatures with fierce passion. The being in question, was a genuine ancient Earth demon; one who was connected with the land._

_And for many years, life was peaceful._  
_Until the day, a mortal was lost._

_The Earth demon, was greatly surprised when they came upon the little one; who had wandered deep into the enchanted woods. The little mortal was young, very young; and quite beautiful at that. With silky blood red curls, snow white skin and eyes as green as the forest, stood out upon the youthful face; sporting a slender, feminine frame. This mortal, a young child, reminded the demon of the land they protected so much; and the demon found themselves falling for the gentle soul, who in return, showed the same love._

_But alas, it was not to be._

_One day, while journeying to their love, the young one was unknowingly followed by a small group of the village elders and best warriors. Most of the villagers were quite curious about the youngest child of the village chief; wondering what the little beauty did and where they would go for such a long time. After witnessing such odd occurrences for nearly a year, it was decided that someone would track the little angel and see just what was so secretive._

_Tracking the beauty down to the forbidden woods, the elders were horrified to see that someone who was treasured by so many was being courted by what everyone would consider to be an abomination. They were far too late, then. The little beauty had been corrupted by the evil, and was truly beyond redemption. There was no doubt about it, the once precious angel was no more than a vile demon themself._

_A purge was necessary then._

_Chikyū perked up, their luminous eyes glowing as the little beauty came into their clearing; a basket full of goodies was clutched in their small arms. They were happy that the youngling was there, this innocent soul brightened the lonely days and the demon wondered if it was even possible for...for..._

_Purring, they wrapped their long, serpentine body around the bemused beauty who had knelt down; placing the basket down on the soft grass. Their emerald eyes glowed softly as they smiled sweetly, running a small hand lightly down Chikyū's smooth scales; humming softly as they leaned into the serpentine's warm scales. The beauty felt their eyes flutter as the soft whispers of slumber beckoned them. Finally, the little one fell asleep, snuggling up to the demon. And so, feeling safe and content for once, Chikyū tightened their hold slightly over the beauty; before they, too, fell into a deep sleep. Unfortunately, as the demon fell asleep, this was when the elders and warriors would strike. The village would not allow such vile creatures to remain free; this was not an act of God, but an act of pure Evil._

_____

_Hours later, had Chikyū waking up and stretching lazily with a great yawn. Their narrow jaw snapped shut, flashing needle sharp teeth, blinked sleepily before realizing something terrible. Gone was the pressure by their side, leaving them feeling strangely cold and empty. They snapped to attention, their luminous eyes turning red as freshly spilled blood; looking around frantically for their precious friend, feeling their rage burn as they saw not a thing._

_They were alone._

_The demon sniffed the air, before their eyes became thin, reptilian slits as the scent of fresh blood greeted them. They growled, baring their fangs as they snarled; blood rage glowing in their now hollow eyes. Unknown to the demon, they were being watched by someone unsavory; who hid in the shadows. The serpentine earth demon rose into the air; revealing their immense form as they sailed across the skies, which were slowly turning a deep rosy red-gold as the sun set in the distance._

_There!_

_The demon's hollow gaze locked down on a lifeless figure; sprawled out among the endless fields. A chill went down their spine as they sensed that something was terribly wrong, and flew down. Their heart (something that wasn't possible for an ancient demon) sank as they grew closer. Sure enough, it was their beloved. Blood red curls framed the once sweet face, their face a pale mask and lips a soft blue. Eyes once a beautiful shade of green, were now glassy as they stared blankly up at the skies, a thin trickle of blood escaping their blue lips. To the eternal horror of the demon, a single dagger had been thrust deep into the heart._

_Eyes dimming in grief, the serpentine curled around the lifeless body; nuzzling the frail figure, crooning softly. For the first time since their existence, the demon had truly fallen for a mortal. Never would they love another as much as this gentle soul. As they curled around their lost love, the lingering shadow watched with a cruel smile as they raised a small, barely visible blow gun._

_It would all end soon._

(...)

_June 3, 1935_  
_Alamos Town_

_Hmmm...?_

Chikyū stirred for the first time in centuries; a familiar spark tugged at their senses, slowly arousing them from a deep sleep. They weren't even sure how long they had been asleep; memories shattered, but there was a deep sense of grief that threatened to take over. Strange, why could they not remember...? Everything was dark and empty...

"Well, here we are Skylar!"

_...eh?_

_Despite the shattered memories, Chikyū struggled to awaken. Their body had long since been destroyed, having become one with the land that had once been their home, felt the faint traces of an eerily familiar energy. Something that they had not felt since that tragic day so long ago. As the presence came into being, the ancient demon was stunned into silence. This was not possible...their precious angel had been taken from them..._

_But now..._

_Their little angel..._  
_...was alive._

_Skylar was a beautiful child with blood red curls, a soft and sweet face, fair skin and impossibly green eyes. Skylar blinked sleepily as their papa put them down, admiring the land that was now theirs._ "Why are we here, Papa?" _They asked curiously, looking up at their papa as the man smiled softly at his only child._ "This, my dear," _Papa said softly._ "Is the start of a new beginning." _Skylar tilted their head, looking back to the empty land with a childlike curiosity that few possessed at their age._

"Our family legacy...

(...)

_June 3, 1936_  
_Alamos Town_

_Finally!_

_It may have taken Chikyū a full mortal year, but they had been able to gather just enough energy to show themself to young Skylar. Barely able to keep a humanoid shape, Chikyǖ appeared in what could only be Skylar's room; luminous eyes looking around slowly, before focusing on the small figure in the lone bed. Hesitant, the serpentine demon crept closer and peered down with a faint sense of hope._

_Chikyū leaned in, nuzzling the child's neck; breathing in a heavenly scent of roses and sweetened milk, before reeling back in shocked disbelief. They knew of only one person who had the scent of roses and milk; that of their lost love. Was it possible that...that the gods heard and witnessed that tragedy so long ago...? Was their precious angel given the chance to be reborn...?_

_Skylar must be their lost love!_

_Chikyū's form suddenly shuddered, and they felt a sudden drop of power. Shaking their head, they reached a clawed hand to their now aching temples, before wincing as the realization dawned on them. The longer they were awake, the faster what little power they had, drained. It wouldn't be long before Chikyū would fall into their eternal sleep once more._

_Perhaps...?_

_Skylar breathed softly, fast asleep and safe in Morpheus' realm; never knowing of the danger that they were in. Chikyū tapped a sharp clawed nail to their chin, humming softly before a cruel smile graced their lips. The serpentine demon caressed Skylar's cheek as they bent down and captured the child's lips in a soft, sweet kiss. At the same time, their hand had snaked under the child’s nightshirt, and was directly over Skylar's heart._

_For a moment, nothing happened. But then, there was the barest of hisses, as Chikyū's hand heated up; and...something seemed to pass between the two. As this occurred, Chikyū felt the last of their power recede; forcing them into sleep once more, a shimmering mark flickering over Skylar's heart. A sign of the demon's power..._

(...)

_Two Weeks Later_

_Skylar was frowning, as they stood before their bedroom mirror; gazing back at their reflection with concern. It had been a little over a year since their papa bought a set of land in such a small, out of the way town; building what he hoped would help their family in the future (an amazing garden for everyone to enjoy). Skylar, however, was not the biggest fan of such a small home._

_Ever since they had come to this town, Skylar had felt...off, to say the least. It was as if he was stuck in the wrong body, his skin feeling like it was stretched over his lanky form. He brushed a red strand from his face, his green eyes somewhat dim. Besides his feelings over his own body, Skyalr felt a sense of emptiness; burning his heart. It was like he was missing half of his soul..._

_Wait..._

What is that?

_Skylar frowned, peering at his image. To his eternal confusion, a gorgeous man was standing behind him; free of everything. He shivered as he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist, bringing him flushed against a muscular chest. Skylar's cheeks soon became dusted with red as he felt something incredibly hot and hard rubbing against his backside._

**Find me, my love...**

_...love?_

_Skylar flushed, his heart racing with elation as the image of the man faded away. Somehow, he knew this man, he was sure of it. His heart had sung with joy by the sight of the man, a soft smile gracing his lips as he giggled. Now, if only he knew the man's name._

Who are you?

(...)

_Chikyū watched as Skylar continued to grow, blossoming into a beautiful young man. His silky red locks fell around his sweet face in a curtain of soft curls, his green eyes brighter than ever; though he had a slight feminine tone to his appearance. Nonetheless, Skylar was beloved by many. This time, however, no one would take his precious mate away. Soon, Chikyū would have his beloved mate with him._

_It was only a matter of time._

(...)

_June 3, 1946_  
_Alamos Town_

_Chikyū smiled softly as he appeared in the room of his true love; having taken on his more humanoid form. At seventeen, Skylar was perfect; having adapted wonderfully to the serpentine's power. The young one was more beautiful than the demon could ever hope for. He reached a clawed hand out, breathing deeply; noting the faint aroma of jasmine and mint intersecting the sweetness of roses and milk, purring softly as he lowered the silky blankets._

_Skylar's skin had smoothed out, becoming more of a soft cream; his face softer and lips plumper. His nipples were rosy red and perky, slightly more narrowed chest, but wider and curvier hips. Chikyū's eyes traveled further, and licked his lips hungrily at the sight of Skylar's aching cock that dripped with need. A semi-clear thick fluid coated Skylar's inner thighs._

_The little one yawned cutely, breathing evened in sleep; small coos escaping with each breath. He was deep within Morpheous's Realm, sweet dreams snaking its way through his cloudy mind. This was, perhaps Chikyū's only chance of claiming his true love. The serpentine demon crawled into bed; wrapping his arms around Skylar's waist, bringing the sleeping boy closer, their bodies perfectly melding against one another._

_Chikyū fought back the lustful growl, as his cock rubbed against Skylar's slicked passage; wanting this moment to be special. But, it would appear that his little love was a bit of a minx. After so long of being alone, Chikyū wasn't sure if he would be able to keep himself in control. Within his dreams, Skylar shifted in his sleep, unconsciously pressing down on the serpentine’s aching cock; a low whine of longing and lust, escaped his sweet lips._

_Oh?_

"Hmmm...Master..." _Skylar mumbled sleepily._

_A bit surprised by this sudden turn, Chikyū was nonetheless, pleased. He purred, tightening his hold as his cock continued to rub against Skylar's slicked passage, his lustful grin widening as Skylar whimpered; mewling softly as the demon slowly, but surely, entered his sinful body. Still lost in those hazy dreams, Skylar sighed as the sensation of fullness washed over him; the feeling of completion soothing his rattled nerves._

**"Mine,"** _Chikyū hissed, growling softly as his love wrapped around his aching cock; that moist warmth enveloping him._ **"Mine to love,"** _The demon cooed as Skylar shivered; his neck turning slightly to the side._ **"Mine to cherish,"** _Chikyū promised, nuzzling the little one; dragging his hot tongue along the sensitive skin. Skylar could only moan and mewl, the hazy dreams and overwhelming sensations felt wonderful; however, he was coming out of the haze._

_Slowly, hazy green eyes opened; revealing that a misty purple film had formed over them. Skylar arched into that muscular frame as a clawed hand caressed his chest; tweaking and rubbing his sensitive nipples. Someone was nuzzling him as they began a slow and torturous pace of thrusts; sending little bolts of pure pleasure coursing through him. His eyes traveled downwards, seeing a bulge pressing up against his belly; before sinking into his flesh, and back again._

"M-Master..." _Skylar gasped, the new title having escaped before he realized what he was saying. He heard a soft rumble of a chuckle as sharp teeth sank deeply into his shoulder; the Master's cock knotting deep within his quivering body._ **"You're finally mine, my love,"** _Cooed a deep, silky voice as a burning liquid splashed his insides. Skylar moaned, accepting the dark promise as his belly began to swell, Master's clawed hands rubbing his belly as he purred._

"Yes...Master..."

"I'm yours..." _Skylar whispered as Master captured his lips in a soft, sweet kiss. This was a bond that could never be broken. Skylar's old life as an heir, was no more; now, his world consisted solely of Master. Skylar curled up against Master, who was still buried in him; drifting off into a peaceful sleep._

Now I feel complete.

__________  
_June 22, 1976_  
_Alamos Town_

_With the disappearance of the Twilight-Moonbone heir, the once magnificent garden has fallen into disrepair. The former Lord had been struck by nothing but bad luck; going bankrupt as he did his best to search for his only child, his health weakening badly until one day he was found dead in his study. It was believed that he died of a broken heart, and was eventually buried in an unmarked grave; a sign of shame by the town's council._

_Now, sixteen-year-old Fae Dearborn, looked up at the rundown building with weariness. He was a bit small for his age, but sweet natured. Snow white curls framed a sweet, heart-shaped face, a small nose and soft, pouty lips; and his eyes were a warm, honey brown. Fae and his family had recently moved to town; leaving the city behind and settling in a peaceful little town._

_He had only been in town for a couple of weeks, when he heard the rumors about the Twilight-Moonbone family. About how the heir simply vanished, to the stream of nothing but bad luck. With the Twilight-Moonbone family dwindling into nothing, the once grand garden had been left to flounder on its own. Eventually, it fell apart; slowly crumbling away into the town's history._

_It was strange, Fae decided as he looked up with wide, mesmerizing eyes. Since their arrival, he had been having an assortment of dreams that were quite pleasurable. It was always that of an endless field of wildflowers, there was always someone with him. Fae was never able to see their face, but the feeling of love was there; someone who he trusted. It was frustrating that he couldn't see the face of his mystery lover. But, the dreams would end in a similar fashion; the abandoned garden._

_Which brings us to this moment._

_Fae swallowed thickly, before his eyes harden with determination. He could do this, there was nothing frightening about an old, rundown garden after all. Who knows? Maybe he would find the truth about the Twilight-Moonbone heir..._

(...)

_Huh._

_This wasn't what he had been expecting. The building may have slowly been crumbling, but the grass ran wild as vines and moss raced across the walls and ceiling; giving off a mysterious vibe. Fae shivered, rubbing at his bare arms; silently cursing himself for not bringing a jacket. It may have been summer, but it was eerily cool within the old building._

_As Fae wandered the empty halls, he never noticed the curious green eyes that watched from the shadows. Nor the heavy presence that now circulated about; the temperatures slowly rising as a sweet scent of roses and milk, began to intersect the presence. There was a faint whisper and the owner gave a slight nod, licking their lips as their eyes darkened with lust._

_Time to greet their new child._

.-.-.-.

_Fae stopped, a chill down his spine as something nudged his mind. It almost felt as if he was being watched by someone or something. Whatever it was, Fae knew that he was not alone. He was confused as the temperature began to rise, chasing away the sudden chill; and a sweet scent of roses and milk reached his nose. Underneath it, came the faint aroma of jasmine and mint._

_Breathing deeply, Fae was surprised to find that he liked the scent; it sparked a sense of familiarity. Humming softly, Fae's arms slowly dropped to his side, his eyes growing hazy and partially lidded; a pleasant warmth pooling in his belly._ "Enjoying yourself, my dear?" _Cooed a soft voice, enticing the young boy to turn his head._

_Standing there, was a gorgeous boy; just a bit older than Fae himself. The boy was perfection sculpted from pure emerald; smooth green skin, a soft heart-shaped face with a small nose, and full, plump purple lips. Shocking purple locks fell around his face in soft, bouncy curls. He was slender with curvy hips, soft green moss and silky leaves lined his wrists, ankles and around his groin; his dark nipples stood out against his green skin._

"I-I know you..." _Fae breathed, somehow recognizing the boy, who smiled softly at him._ "We've been waiting for you little one," _They said softly, taking a step towards the entranced boy; drinking in the beautiful sight that was Fae Dearborn._ "I-I'm sorry," _Fae rasped as his lips were captured in a soft, sweet kiss. His first kiss! And it was taken by this gorgeous being!_

_Fae moaned as the boy rubbed up against him, sending delightful little sparks through his shivering frame. The other boy broke the kiss, nuzzling Fae's slender neck._ "Why?" _The boy whispered, his green eyes bearing into Fae's brown orbs._ "F-For not coming home sooner..." _Fae mumbled, tilting his head to the side; exposing the soft flesh of his throat._

"It's alright, little one," _The boy cooed, one hand reaching down to Fae's pants. Somehow, he was able to unbuckle Fae's belt, gently pushing the thick cloth down, exposing his now swollen cock; his underwear soaked with his own desires._ "You're here now, aren't you?" _Fae nodded sleepily, sighing with relief as his underwear was eventually lowered; his cock dripping with need._

_Fae let out a soft, broken moan as the boy slid into his slicked, wet passage; fully sheathing himself deep in Fae's quivering body. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around the boy; sending the intrusion in even deeper. The boy chuckled as he slid in; hissing as Fae wrapped around his aching shaft. He grinned as he began a slow and tortuous pace; thrusting. Fae mewled as he was rocked by the growing sensation of sheer pleasure._ "Pa-Papa..." _He gasped, the title felt right._

"Welcome home, baby."

.-.-.-.

_Skylar hummed, running a hand through Fae's silky white curls; admiring the newest addition. It had been surprising when the young boy uttered the soft endearing title. He smiled as Master's vines caressed his cheek; the dark thrum of Chikyū's power nuzzling his mind._ "Our child," _He cooed, as Master hummed in approval._ "We've been blessed," _Skylar murmured as he looked up with a sweet smile._ "Haven't we, Master?"

_The vines traveled further down, and Skylar sighed as Master slowly slipped into him; causing a pleasant heat to pool in his belly. Skylar mewled as Master's vine thickened, throbbing as it slithered through his passage; before coming to a halt. He was pleased as the vine caused his belly to swell, before sinking into his heated flesh._

**Yes.**  
**Our little boy...**

.-.-.-.

_Fae yawned as he stretched lazily, slowly coming around. For once in his young life, he felt warm and safe. Rubbing at his eyes, Fae looked around sleepily; startled as he realized that he was not in his room. Instead, he was laying on a thick bed of soft, fluffy moss. Long wild grass had swept across the otherwise empty room; flowers of all kinds could be seen fluttering about._

Where...where am I? _Fae wondered. He was confused, yes, but strangely enough, he wasn't afraid. No, Fae was eerily calm, the sweet scent of roses and milk, suddenly greeted him as a small hand ran lightly through his white curls. Fae turned his head, meeting the green eyes of the boy from before. Almost immediately, Fae's face broke into a violent blush as he abruptly recalled that little encounter._

"I-I'm sorry!" _He squeaked, covering his eyes as he did his best to look anywhere, but at that gorgeous, nude male. The other boy laughed, a sweet bell-like sound, covering his mouth as he did so._ "It's alright, little one," _He said with a sweet smile._ "It's not like you haven't seen it before," _He teased as Fae's blush deepened in color._ "That's not funny!" _Fae cried, positively mortified._

"Tell me, little one," _The boy spoke, tilting his head._ "What is your name?" _Fae blinked, before feeling a sense of shame as he realized that he had forgotten his manner._ "It's Fae," _He murmured, the violent blush dying to a dusty pink. The other boy hummed, looking amused._ "That's a pretty name," _He mused, thoughtfully, before giving Fae a sly smile as he took one of Fae's hands._

"You little one," _He cooed, giving a gentle kiss to a small hand._ "May call me Skylar." _Fae blushed, shyly pulling his hand back. He had never met someone so gentle and kind, before._ "W-where am I, anyway?" _Fae asked, after awhile. Skylar smiled, leaning back as his green eyes remained on the embarrassed boy._ "Why, our home of course."

_Wait a minute -_  
_Our home?_

_Fae's head turned sharply, and was suspicious by Skylar's pleasant attitude; something in that sharklike smile was sending warning signals to his brain._ "What do you mean by that?" _Fae was nervous as Skylar was suddenly in front of him, leaning in until the scent of roses and milk, with the underline of jasmine and mint; completely enveloped Fae's senses._ "You came here for a reason," _Skylar pointed out as Fae stopped, realization dawning on him._

"Did you not?"

_Fae froze, his dreams came surging back as he realized that Skylar was right. As he looked about the room, which sent a spark of familiarity through him; Fae saw that this was from his dreams._ "H-how?" _Fae stammered, shaking his head in denial; his body slowly coming to life as heat surged through him. Skylar captured Fae's lips in a soft, sweet kiss; the boy submitting to him almost immediately._

_A warm fog was curling around his mind, sending tingles down his spine. Fae found himself slowly relaxing, leaning into the kiss. After awhile, Skylar broke the kiss; his now dark green eyes full of lust, he was giving Fae some interesting looks._

"Master always knows," _He said softly, caressing Fae's cheek, his eyes drinking in the sight of Fae's hazy eyes and swollen lips._ "You were meant to be here," _Skylar promised. Fae shivered at that dark promise._ "To be apart of our family," _He continued as Fae leaned into the gentle touch._ "Our precious child," _Skylar cooed as his eyes caught sight of Master's vines coiling as they dripped with a poisonous green fluid; hovering behind the unsuspecting boy._

_Before Fae could ask what the other meant, his pupils widen as something thick and hot was rubbing against his slicked, wet passage. Fae's pupils dilated as Master's vine slipped into his wet hole with a soft, wet plop; throbbing as it slithered through his quivering body, before coming to a halt as it settled deep in his belly. Fae was breathing heavily, his aching cock dripping with need. Oh man, the sensation of being complete felt amazing...!_

"See baby?" _Skylar chirped as he reached out to Fae, who whimpered softly._ "Master is very good," _He promised as the vines continued to curl around the entranced boy._ "He'll always be there for us," _Skylar breathed as a vine ran lightly across Fae's lips; slowly, but surely, burying itself down the boy's throat._ "To love and cherish us forever," _He continued, nuzzling his child._ "All you have to do, my child," _Skylar whispered as he caught Fae's hazy eyes._ "Is accept Master."

_A sweet nectar began to trickle down Fae’s throat; forcing him to swallow its contents. After awhile, it pulled back just enough to allow the young boy to speak. Fae's eyes were dark and reflected his growing lust, his nipples were perky and sensitive to the touch; his dripping cock twitched as the vine buried in him, swelled gently. Fae could feel his mind beginning to break as pleasure assaulted him from all over._

**My little boy...**

_...eh?_

_Fae twitched, the rich, silky voice caressed his thoughts; his mind threatening to shatter. Skylar was smiling as he leaned in, breathing softly before taking one of Fae's sensitive nipples into his mouth; suckling gently as Fae let out a low moan of longing._

**You're mine now, my child.**

_Fae gasped as a delicious warm flooded his insides; and his belly began to swell, with the moist warmth enveloping his nipples, it was too much. Fae Dearborn's mind shattered as Master's hot cum filled him._ "Yes, Master!" _Fae moaned._ "Please, Papa!" _Skylar stood up as his little boy begged for relief._ "Please take me, Papa!" _Fae begged as Master gently lowered him to the ground; his legs spread as his wet hole glistened like jewels, bright green seed bubbling._

_Skylar chuckled as he crawled on top of his child; staring down into those lustful eyes._ "What is it that you want, my little boy?" _He cooed as he lowered himself to Fae's wet hole. Fae moaned as Papa rubbed his wet, heated flesh._ "Please Papa..." _He whimpered._ "I want you to take me," _Fae begged so prettily._ "I want to be yours..." _Skylar purred as he slid into his baby, enjoying the sweet moan of the child; whose heated, wet flesh wrapped around his aching cock._

"Papa..." 

_Skylar giggled as his baby's tight, wet heat wrapped around his aching cock._ "Such a pretty child," _He cooed, lifting his child into his lap. Fae whimpered as Papa took him into his lap, still nestled in his heat; Papa's cock fully sheathed. In an unconscious state, Fae wrapped his arms and legs around Papa, placing his head against Papa's neck, breathing softly._

"How does it feel, baby?" _Fae blushed as he looked to Papa's hungry eyes; his shattered mind accepting the older boy._ "It feels amazing, Papa," _Fae whispered, sighing as Papa nuzzled his throat._ "Good," _Skylar said, with an impish smile._ "You'll never be alone, my little boy," _He cooed as he captured his child's lips in a soft, sweet kiss._ "You belong to me and Master." _Fae moaned, Master's dark power nudged his cloudy thoughts._

_Fae's eyes fluttered as a single vine; one that sported a cross-shaped slit, suddenly pressed against the boy's neck. Fae shuddered, his head lying against Papa; breathing softly as something latched onto his mind. A single bulge ran along the vine, before sinking deeply into the soft flesh of Fae._

**My little boy.**  
**My dear, precious Fae.**

**...welcome home.**

.-.-.-.

_Time slowly passed, and Fae was blossoming wonderfully under the gentle guidance of Papa and Master. He could no longer remember his past as his memories were now centered around Papa; and the darkness that was Master. Fae was beginning to resemble Papa, and he couldn't be happier._

_Fae's once snow white locks were slowly turning a pale shade of lavender; gradually, it would darken until it was a similar shade like Papa. His face was becoming softer, lips plumper as he was slowly filling out. His skin was slowly turning a softer shade of green, his nipples a much darker shade of green; his cock aching with need, golden fluid dripping from the swollen slit._

_Hearing soft footsteps, Fae looked up and smiled as Papa sat down, curling around his smaller frame; giggling as Papa's aching cock rubbed against his slicked, wet passage. That was another thing, Fae's hips were slowly expanding, a glistening purple slit was taking shape, behind his swollen cock._

"And how is my baby doing today?" _Papa cooed as he slowly entered Fae; earning a low moan in return._ "I'm doing good Papa," _Fae breathed, his smile sweet as Papa kissed his nose._ "Good," _Papa said with an impish smile as his slow, torturous pacing began to drive Fae mad with lust._

_Fae moaned and mewled as Papa slammed into him, over and over; up and down, up and down. Each movement, sent a wave of sheer pleasure coursing through the young boy; causing him to cry with longing._ "Papa!" _Fae gasped as Papa nuzzled his neck._ "Please...I need..." _Fae shook his head, the words becoming hard to get out._

_Papa chuckled, pressing soft kisses against sensitive flesh; a hand caressing and tweaking his child's nipples._ "And what does my baby want?" _Papa teased, gently biting down on the soft juncture between Fae’s neck and shoulder; earning a sweet moan in return._ "Papa...need...Papa..." _Fae gasped, all rational thought escaping as Papa's dark words snaked its way through his memory._

"Who do you belong to, baby?" _Papa hissed, as pearly tears trickled from the child's eyes. His whole body felt warm, his senses overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure and lust, that Fae was willing to do anything that was asked of him; anything._ "I... baby...baby belongs to Papa..." _Fae whispered, the last remnants of his conscious thoughts gave way into the lustful nature that was Papa and Master._

"That's right," _Papa praised as his baby finally gave in; the little one's light purple hair rapidly turning a much darker shade._ "You're my child," _He hissed as his cock knotted deep in his little boy._ "My baby boy," Papa giggled as Fae whimpered, one small hand caressing his belly as Papa's hot cum splashed his insides; his belly beginning to swell.

"Yes Papa," _Fae agreed as Papa kissed him, Master humming as he acknowledged their bond._ "I belong to Papa now," _He said with a sweet smile, his yellowish-golden eyes shining with love as he looked up at Skylar with longing. Skylar grinned as Master's vines curled around them; the bond between the two had settled, and Fae was officially Skylar's child._

"Sleep now, my little boy," _Papa cooed, running a hand through his child’s purple curls as purple lips quirked. Fae nodded sleepily, curling up in Papas lap, his Papa still buried in him as he fell into a deep sleep. Skylar hummed softly, a wordless tune as he adjusted his hold on his child. He smiled softly as Master's vines slipped into his wet pussy; sighing as another thicker, tube-like vine slid down his throat._

**It's time to rest, my love.**  
**Our family shall be complete.**

.-.-.-.  
Time Unknown

"Fae..." 

_Fae groaned, turning in their sleep as they were nudged gently._ "It's time to wake up, my child." _Fae yawned, instinctively recognizing Papa's voice. They slowly sat up, rubbing at their eyes; before realizing with a start that their skin was a shade or two lighter than Papa's own. Curious about what was different, they looked themselves over with a critical gaze; before smiling softly._

_Fae was about an inch or two smaller than Papa, with soft green skin; thick dark purple curls framed their sweet face as purple lips curled into a pleased little smile. Their dark green nipples were cute and perky, wider and more curvier hips, and their cock ached with need; golden sap dripping from the swollen slit._

"Papa?" _Fae questioned, looking up into Papa's amused dark green orbs. Wait a minute, Fae looked around with great confusion as Papa helped them to their feet. The grass was wilder than ever, more vibrant and exotic plants stood out around them, and there were even more vines; intersecting heavy amounts of moss and grass._ "What happened, Papa?"

_Skylar smiled as he helped his baby to their feet._ "We've had company," _He said simply._ "Someone who could sense and connect to us." _Fae pouted as Papa shook his head with a fond smile._ "Everything you see around us, comes from them." _Fae peered at a small blue rose with child like curiosity._ "Come now, my child," _Skylar cooed as he held out a hand to the young seedling._ "We need to welcome our new family." _Fae blinked owlishly, but then smiled as they took Papa's hand._

_Family, huh?_

(...)

_Fae sighed as they wandered the forest; quite content with everything. They lifted their head as they heard a most curious voice; the voice of another teenage boy._ "Dammit Ben!" _The strange boy snapped peevishly._ "Mom is gonna kill me for this!" _Fae inwardly frowned, before coming into view; as they stood behind the other._ "That's not very nice," _They commented as the boy jumped, before whirling around to meet Fae's yellow orbs with their own golden ones._

_The boy was rather cute with inky black waves and mesmerizing golden eyes. Too bad his baggy clothes hid his physics; no doubt he was a looker underneath those useless garments. Fae was amused as the boy took in the sight of the seedling; before he was looking away with a heavy blush._

_Seeing that the boy was distracted, Fae spoke; determined to get the name of this delectable morsel._ "What's your name?" _They questioned, their soft voice was sweet, gentle and kind. Still flushed, the boy spoke in a shy, unsure voice._ "K-Ken," _The boy stuttered, his cheeks bright._ "Kenneth Hernendez."

_Fae watched as the boy's slowly glazed eyes dimmed slightly in confusion. It was as if he was unsure about his body's natural reactions. Humming softly, Fae leaned in, inwardly smiling as the boy breathed deeply; a hazy lust taking root in those empty eyes._ "Why are you here, Ken?" _Fae asked gently as the boy frowned, looking a bit lost as he struggled to remember something._

"D-Don't remember..." _Ken rasped, staggering a bit as if overwhelmed by something. Fae was patient as Ken shivered, body flaring with heat as his shorts grew tighter and tighter. Fae held out their arms as Ken practically sank against their frame; nuzzling the seedling as he breathed softly. Fae adjusted their hold, swiftly lifting the dazed boy into the arms and slowly trekked off._

(...)

_Fae gently propped the sleeping boy against a certain tree; their yellow eyes drinking in the sight._ "Having fun, my dear?" _Papa's soft voice breathed, wrapping his arms around Fae; nuzzling the seedling. Fae sighed, their yellow eyes hazy with lust as Papa's heavy cock rubbed against their wet passage._ "Yes, Papa," _They chirped, mewling as Papa swiftly entered them._

"Such a good baby," _Papa cooed, one hand reaching to his baby's nipples; caressing and pinching the cute little nub._ "Your very first pet," _Papa praised, looking the sleeping boy with dark amusement. Papa's sinful thrusts, was sending delightful bolts down Fae's spine; earning low moans and breathy sighs in return._ "Hmm..." _Fae hummed in agreement as Papa came with a violent thrust; spilling a burning liquid into their belly._ "Remember, my child," _Papa whispered as he captured Fae's lips in a fierce kiss._ "You belong to me and Master." _Papa smiled as Fae leaned into the kiss, their hazy eyes sharp with growing hunger; Master's darkness coursing through them._

"Yes Papa..." _Fae agreed._

(...)

_Fae shook their head as Papa left them behind, before turning to their new pet with a sweet smile. First things first, making his pet comfortable. Fae knelt down, running a green finger lightly across Ken’s left cheek; smiling as they began to stripe their pet of his silly garments. After all, a pet wouldn't have usage for something that was useless to their kind._

_Within minutes, Ken's soft flesh became visible as his clothes were folded neatly; but tucked out of sight. Fae leaned in, and breathed in Ken's new scent of roses and milk; purring as their pet shivered, whimpering softly as his heated flesh met the cooling temperatures. Amused, if not hungry, Fae gently took their pet’s left nipple into their mouth; and began to suckle gently._

_Ken mewled as Fae nursed, one free hand caressing and tweaking his right nipple; sending new sensations coursing through him. With a rumble of delight, Fae trailed their hot tongue down their pet's toned stomach, pausing to lap at Ken's belly button; enjoying their pet’s soft moans and breathy sighs. Even better, Ken was delightfully hard, his shorts soaked with his own desires._

_Slowly, Ken's hazy eyes met the lustful yellow orbs of Fae._ "Is there something you wish, dear one?" _Fae cooed as Ken blinked sleepily._ "H-Hot..." _Ken whimpered as his body surged with heat. Fae watched hungrily, as Master's vines began to curl around Ken's wrists._ "You, dear one," _Fae cooed as they captured their pet's lips in a soft, sweet kiss._ "May call me Fae." _Fae's eyes bore into his pet’s glassy, golden orbs with hunger. Ken stopped, mentally testing the name; before relaxing as he peered up with a soft smile._

_Oh, so perfect._

_Fae caressed their pet's cheek, capturing Ken's lips in a kiss once more; only this one was fiercer, more possessive. Ken groaned, leaning into the kiss, something thick and warm traced lightly across his lips; a sweet fluid trickling down his throat. A moment or two later, Fae broke the kiss; taking a step back as their pet fell limp, lips swollen and rosy nipples that began to drip. Fae's hungry eyes traveled downward, and with a smile, ran a sharp, purple nail across their pet's growing bulge._

_Ken moaned, his golden eyes now bearing a noticeable pink film. Eyes brightening, Fae easily undid their pet's buckle, lowering the zipper and gently tugged at their pet's shorts. Fae licked their lips, their pet's thick cock jutted out from the dark curls; dripping with a sweet, golden fluid. Fae continued to tug, until the shorts gave way, followed by Ken's red boxers; leaving the young boy helpless and exposed to the hungry seedling._

_Fae looked up with a smile, watching as several vines lowered themselves from the canopy. Most were silky smooth, but some sported a tube-like thickness while others held a suction-cup (a tendril that was a shade or two darker could be seen from the pod). Each vine sported a nearly invisible slit, dripping with a precious, dark golden fluid._

"Tell me, pet," _Fae began as Ken looked up with hazy, lustful eyes; the vines hovering over the unsuspecting boy._ "Do you wish to be mine?" _A look of longing overcame Ken's eyes as he nodded; a soft whine of want escaping as Fae smiled._ "Your brother, Ben, has already agreed," _Fae cooed, running a finger lightly over their pet's mouth; who looked a bit surprised._

_As if to further entice Ken, a tube vine slithered between Ken's legs; rubbing against his slicked, wet passage. Within minutes, the vine snaked its way in, earning a low moan from the boy; who looked down with a whimper as the vine bulged under his skin, before it was gone. Another vine suddenly curled and looped around Ken; curling around his chest, circling his nipples, and even looping between his buttocks._

_At the same time, a pair of suction-cups latched onto his nipples; a tiny prick as a tendril sank into his tender flesh. Ken's solid pink eyes snapped open as the sweet aroma of jasmine and mint flooded his senses._ "P-Please..." _He gasped as Fae met his hungry, lustful eyes._ "I-I want this..." _Ken felt a sense of elation as Fae smiled sweetly._ "I'm glad, pet," _Fae cooed, reaching down to pet Ken; who leaned into the gentle touch._

_Fae then took a step back, watching as a slightly larger suction-cup vine latched onto their pet's cock; and judging by Ken's moans of approval, the extra tendril had slid into the swollen slit of his aching shaft. Another suction-cup vine hovered before Ken’s face, before latching onto his lips; the tendril pushing its way down his throat. Finally, a pair of thin vines clamped down wetly over his nose; slowly pumping the scent of jasmine and mint._

"You look amazing, pet," _Fae breathed, admiring as the vines gently lifted their pet._ "Soon, you'll be ready for me," _They continued, their vine-cock slowly unfurling from their pouch; dripping with golden sap._ "But oh, how I long to taste you, my dear," _Fae drawled, a hand reaching to caress their own sensitive flesh; feeling the gooey warmth slowly dripping from their swollen, wet hole._

"I can wait for that day."  
"...but, can you?"

(...)

_Fae enjoyed the moments they had with Papa, they continued to blossom under Papa and Master; slowly becoming more and more like Papa. There were times, that Fae would check on their pet; pleased to see that Ken was adapting to Master’s power, becoming more and more beautiful._

_Ken's once creamy tan skin had taken on a more softer, greener tone; his golden eyes now a solid dark green orb. His inky black waves had turned a deeper, richer shade of green. Soft green goo had bubbled over his body; fulling encasing him in a loving, warm cocoon. The vines continued to pump into his still form; the flesh around his nipples having become more sensitive as they swelled gently, his belly slowly swelling. His cock was pressed up against his belly; the early vine having finished the job._

_Almost there._

.-.-.-.

_Oh?_

_Fae hid, watching as a new boy came wandering into their little clearing. They saw that the boy's eyes were a bright shade of pink; smiling softly as they saw that the soon to be new pet, had gained Master's approval. They tilted their head, nose twitching as they smelt the growing scent of honey, coming from the confused pet._

_The boy had found the cocoon containing Fae's prized pet; before jerking back as if stunned. Fae knew why, as their pet was ready for them. The young pet, who had once been Ken, was now a seedling themself. The pet's breasts bounced with each breath, their belly heavily swollen; aching cock rubbing against their belly. The sweetness of roses and milk filled the air, as the pet’s pussy expanded, growing hotter and wetter._

"K-Ken?" _The pet stuttered, squirming as their body flared with heat._ "What's this?" _Fae cooed as the pet whirled around, brown curls did nothing to hide those startling pink eyes._ "Oh, we have company!" _Fae smiled as the pet looked away with a heavy blush._ "You pretty one, may call me Fae." _The young pet blushed, looking away with rosy red cheeks._

_Fae giggled, their twinkling laughter soothing the frazzled nerves of the pet._ "Shy, are we, Ruby?" _Fae asked lightly, smiling as Ruby looked away with another blush._ "Are you looking for something, Ruby?" _Fae questioned, as they took a step closer to the embarrassed pet._ "Or should that be someone?" _Ruby shook their head, a bit dizzy, their body surging with heat._

"You look a bit hot, my dear," _Fae said softly as Ruby began to pant; their top clinging to their skin._ "Why not cool off a bit?" _Little Ruby hesitated, as if unsure about stripping before someone like Fae. Ruby's pink eyes looked towards the cocoon, biting their lips._ "It's alright, Ruby," _Fae promised._ "You're safe here with me."

_Ruby whimpered as Fae captured their lips in a soft, sweet kiss. Feeling those strong arms wrapping around their waist, sent a wave of reassurance through them._ "Alright," _Ruby murmured, relaxing in Fae's hold; a soft sigh escaping as they fell limp. Their mind, still wrapped in the endless fog, Ruby's hands shook as they slowly stripped down; the heavy, honey scent of their arousal was thick, their boxers soaked with their own desires. Ruby flushed as Fae licked their lips, their cheeks a deep red as they shyly removed their soaked underwear; exposing their heavy, dripping cock._

_Ruby stood there, hazy pink eyes staring blankly, looking positively adorable with rosy red nipples and dripping cock. Fae watched as an immense blood rose; petals slowly unfurled as tendrils gently reached out and wrapped around Ruby's left wrist. Fae watched with rapture as the rose's filaments curled around Ruby, quickly wrapping the pet in a cocoon of sticky sap. Sap, that harden almost immediately; leaving the lustful pet helpless._

"Interesting," _Fae mused as the blood rose slowly, but surely, attached itself to Ruby; becoming one with the child._ "Papa will be pleased," _Fae continued with a soft smile as the petals fully melded against Ruby’s frame; small leaves sprouting around the pet's slender neck._ "Oh, but I shouldn't neglect you, should I Ruby?" _Fae cooed, before turning hungry eyes to their little pet. Fae knelt down to the cocoon; caressing their pet’s cheek. The vine that had been buried down the little one's throat, removed itself with a soft slurp. Fae leaned in, breathing in their pet's sweet aroma of pure honey; licking their lips as their pet purred, nuzzling the seedling._

_Pet met Master's glittering yellow eyes, mewling as their wet hole expanded, growing hotter and wetter; their cock dripping with need. Pet had no reason to talk, but wanted Master; oh, how they wanted Master. Fae giggled, squeezing their pet's breasts; rubbing the swollen belly as pet purred._ "Looks like you're finally ready for me, pet," _Fae cooed as pet smiled sleepily._

"Now, you're mine," _Fae promised, guiding their cock to their pet’s swollen, wet hole. Pet mewled as Master slid into them; purring as they consciously wrapped around Master, earning a husky growl in return. Pet moaned as Master slammed into them, over and over; up and down, hissing soft, wordless croons as they sent wave after wave of sheer pleasure through the submissive pet._

"And now, little one," _Fae said softly as they met Ruby’s hazy pink orbs. Ruby managed to look up, spotting an odd looking plant that had gooey leaves and three long tendrils. The plant lowered itself, its tendrils gently prying Ruby's jaw and a thick, tube-vine slithered down their throat. Within minutes, the gooey leaves began to wrap around Ruby's head, Fae's soft voice whispered in Ruby's mind._

"You'll become one with us."

_Fae smiled as Ruby's mind willingly sank into the fog and fell into a deep sleep. Pet purred as Master's cock knotted deep inside of them, Master nuzzled them; before capturing their swollen, green lips in a fierce kiss. Fae hissed as they filled their pet with their hot seed._ "Such a good pet you are," _They praised, cuddling the purring plant; rubbing that swollen belly._ **"You did well, my son."**

_Fae smiled, still holding their pet as they looked up into the warm eyes of Master; Papa being gently held by the demon. Papa purred as Master had buried himself deep in his little one's sinful body._ "Thank you, Master," _Fae said softly, blushing as they reluctantly removed their still hard shaft from their pet._

_More vines were curling around the blood rose; gently lifting the pod into the air as suction-cup vines latched onto the pod; right where Ruby's chest would be. Then, a thick vine with a particular shape to the tip, pushed its way into Ruby's slicked passage; and another suction-cup vine latched onto Ruby's cock._

_Fae sighed, leaning in as Papa took them into their arms; nuzzling the child. The gooey cocoon slowly grew over the pet’s face as two thin vines clamped down on their nose; breathing for the now sleeping pet. Then, a thick tube-like vine slithered into the pet's swollen hole, before it too was carefully sealed._ "What about Ruby's friends?" _Papa asked, after awhile as they soothed their baby; who mewled as they entered their wet hole._

**"Don't worry about those two, my children,"** _Master said softly as he reached down to Papa; caressing and rubbing his little one's plump breasts._ **"I have plans for Jack and Danny,"** _He promised as he slammed into his precious child. Papa moaned as Master rode him into madness; the thrusts sent little bolts of pleasure and longing into Fae, who moaned and mewled._

"Will you take us?" _Papa gasped._ "Make us your children?" _Master chuckled as he gently bit down on his baby's neck._ **"You were always mine,"** _Master breathed as his vines curled around his two children._ **"My children,"** _He cooed as a vine attached itself to his children's necks and hearts._ **"My babies. Mine to love, mine to cherish,"** _Master hissed as a single bulge ran down each vine. Both seedlings cried out as the single seed was pushed into their skin; sinking deeply into their flesh and heart._

**"Mine."**

_____

_Skylar cooed as they nuzzled their child, purring as the seedling snuggled against them. Master, no, Papa, had claimed them as his children; bringing forth a whole new assortment of love. Skylar hummed as Fae latched onto a teat; suckling gently, Fae's lustful eyes meeting Skylar's with an impish glee. Skylar shivered, licking their lips as their baby nursed hungrily; somehow crawling into their lap as they eagerly positioned themself over Skylar's aching cock._

"Tease," _Skylar pouted as Fae pulled back, golden sap coated their lips as they grinned._ "Where's Papa?" _They questioned as Skylar began to ride them; bouncing the lustful seedling._ "Papa will be back soon," _Skylar cooed as Fae moaned, their head tilting to the side; allowing their lover to nuzzle the sensitive flesh._ "Please," _Fae whimpered as Skylar pressed soft kisses against their neck._ "Please what, baby?" _Skylar teased as the little one became a puddle of goo._

"Need..." _Fae gasped as Skylar bit down gently, wrapping their arms around them._ "Need...you..." _Skylar smiled as the vines curled around the child; Papa’s power enveloping them. Skylar moaned themself as a vine slithered into their pussy; a second one pushing down their throat. Fae whimpered as Papa's vines caressed every inch of their sensitive flesh; coiling as they slithered down their throat, and into their aching cock._

**Such good children you are.**

(...)

_Fae yawned cutely, having fallen asleep in Skylar's arms; Skylar was still nestled inside of them. Skylar smiled, running a hand through Fae's purple locks, admiring the beauty of their child. Fae was about an inch or two smaller than Skylar, their plump breasts standing out as their dark green nipples were perky and dripping with golden sap. Dark green eyes twinkled as Skylar purred, rubbing Fae's swollen belly._ "Soon baby," _They cooed as they leaned down. Fae moaned as Skylar brought them into a soft kiss; Fae's cock rubbing against their thigh._ "We'll be a family."

(...)

"Who do we have here, hm?"

_Fae tilted their head, watching as a young boy stepped back from the tree. The boy jerked back, whirling around to face Fae; revealing hazy, dark lustful eyes and green-tinged lips. Fae smiled as the boy looked them over with a lustful gaze, before turning red as he looked away with embarrassment._ "What's your name, sweetling?"

_The boy blushed shyly._ "E-Ethan," _He stammered. Fae hummed, looking Ethan over with lust as they smiled sweetly._ "Ethan," _They mused, voice soft and husky._ "That's a nice name." _The blond blushed, feeling embarrassed by having someone so beautiful by him._ "You sweetling, may call me Fae," _They cooed as they took Ethan's left hand, and brushing their lips against the boy's knuckle in a soft, sweet kiss._

_Ethan blushed as Fae stood back._ "Enjoying yourself, sweetling?" _Fae asked lightly, reaching out to Ethan's cheek; pleased when the boy leaned into the gentle touch. They could see the troubling thoughts in Ethan's eyes, knowing of the internal conflict that the boy was feeling. Ethan looked to be quite flushed, shivering as if thinking about something; before a visible green film formed over his blue eyes._

_Fae watched as vines slowly reached out from a spore-free tree; looping gently around the entranced teen's neck. The boy was gently pulled back; until he was pressed against the tree. Slowly, but surely, the vines were depriving the teen of his soiled clothes; leaving him utterly hopeless against the lustful seedling. They watched as more and more vines snaked around Ethan; slithering down his throat, attaching to his nipples and even his cock._

"Tell me sweetling," _Fae cooed as they reached out to caress Ethan's cheek._ "How much do you want to join our family?" _Ethan blinked sleepily, but he was able to get a muffled whine and nodded. Fae grinned as a thick vine sporting a familiar tip, reached up and rubbed against his slicked, wet entrance._ "I was hoping that you would say that, pet," _Fae said soothingly as the vine swiftly entered Ethan; earning a muffled moan of approval._

_Fae giggled as Skylar wrapped their arms around their slender waist._ "Another one, baby?" _Skylar cooed as they entered Fae; who sighed and moaned._ "Of course," _They said sweetly as Skylar nuzzled them lovingly; pressing soft kisses against their heated flesh. During the commotion, sticky green goo began to bubble over Ethan; wrapping him in a warm, gooey green cocoon._

"Papa is pleased," _Skylar breathed as the vines became apart of the pet's cocoon. Noticeable bulges ran along the vines; pumping into the new pet. Ethan's green eyes fluttered, before closing as a sweet nectar began to trickle down his throat. The two seedlings shivered as Papa's dark power nuzzled their minds, causing them to quiver as they instinctively came at the same time._

"Papa's calling."

(...)

_Chikyū looked the two bee soldiers over with approval. He smiled as his children came into view; the two were beautiful and needy as ever. He drew them into his hold, kissing them softly._ **"It's time,"** _He breathed as Skylar hummed; leaning against the demon with a soft sigh._ "You mean - " _Skylar breathed, licking their lips as they looked back to their growing family with hunger as Papa chuckled._

**"Yes,"** _Chikyū hissed._ **"The town will regret what they've done to me,"** _He growled, his eyes glittering as the pupils became slits._ **"You're my children now,"** _Chikyū hissed, his lips curling as his pupils became reptilian slits._ **"Mine,"** _The dark hiss caressed their minds, and the two seedlings cooed their agreement; soothing the agitated demon with their love._

"Yes Papa," _Skylar purred, as Fae got a wicked smile. Curiously enough, the seedling got on their knees; looking up at Papa with a hungry gaze. Fae smiled sweetly, before taking Papa fully into their sinful, little mouth._ "We belong to Papa," _Skylar continued as Fae licked and suckled; mewling as Papa growled, a lustful sound as Fae drank greedily. Skylar moaned as Papa captured their lips in a fierce kiss, sighing as they submitted to Papa._

"Papa..." _Skylar mewled as Papa chuckled._ **"My precious baby,"** _Papa cooed, Skylar's lustful green eyes showed love only for the demon and their fellow seedling._ **"Such good children you are,"** _Papa continued, petting Fae's soft locks._ "Love Papa," _Fae breathed, licking their lips and moaned as Skylar mounted them; fully sheathing themselves into them._ "We love only Papa," _Skylar agreed as Fae giggled; taking Papa into their mouth once more, still hungry for Papa's sweet nectar._

**"As I love you,"** _Papa cooed; capturing Skylar's lips in a passionate kiss._

_____  
**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Unable to remember their past, the two new bees had been given new names by Master's affectionate children. The one who was once Zeke, had been renamed Red, while Lucas' new name was Rose. The bees were about the same height, clad in a skin tight, dark red bodysuit; a bodysuit that accented their more slender, feminine frames. The suits did nothing to hide their plump breasts, aching cocks and wet holes; leaving them exposed and oh so helpless, to the many plants of the garden.

But, Master had a plan for them.  
And it was time to begin.

Red and Rose had been given to a cluster of lustful _Infantems_ ; all who were eager to have a taste of the bees. They were soon lead away, as the _Infantems_ looked the bees over with hungry, lustful eyes. Master chuckled as the two were about to have some good time with his pets.

(...)

Red shivered, wrapping one of their arms around their waist; a pleasant heat was pooling in their belly the longer the _Infantems_ watched them. The _Infantems_ resembled a young boy, but with green skin, darker green orbs; their former cocoon now a permanent fixture upon their lucius bodies. Their dark green nipples stood out, their bellies heavily swollen; vine-cock dripping with need as it pressed up against their bellies, their slick, wet pussy glistening under the warm sunlight.

A blue petal _Infantem_ approached Red, smiling softly as the dazed bee; licking their lips as they looked the lustful soldier over with great hunger. Red's empty eyes looked downwards and they blushed cutely as they saw that the _Infantem_ was aching with need. Red's belly suddenly felt empty, a burning heat coursing through them as their nipples began to drip with a golden sap.

The _Infantem_ purred, nuzzling the bee affectionately; cooing as they saw the haze overlap Red's hollowed gaze. Red shook their head, as if to clear away the fog; but this moment felt right to them. They sighed, spreading their legs, a glistening hole standing out against their abdomen; a hole that was growing hotter and wetter by the moment.

"P-Please," Red moaned as the _Infantem_ ran a small hand over Red's toned stomach. "Need..." Red whimpered as that tantalizing hand traveled downwards, to run lightly over their swollen hole. "Feel...empty..." Red got out as another _Infantem_ leaned down to Red's wet pussy; before their vine-tongue slithered into the heated snatch. "Yesss..." Red hissed as the _Infantem_ lapped at their hole; honey dripping as the _Infantem_ nursed, drinking greedily.

Another _Infantem_ approached them, before capturing Red’s lips in a fierce kiss, their tongue-vine darting in, wrapping around the bee's thinner one. Red moaned, accepting the love that they were being given; sending little bolts of sheer lust and longing coursing through them. The _Infantem_ that had been nursing, reluctantly pulled away; stepping back as the first _Infantem_ wrapped its arms around the bee; their cock pressing against Red's wet hole.

"Hah..." Red mewled as the _Infantem_ fully sheathed itself inside that delectable wet heat. "Feels good..." Red moaned as the _Infantem_ purred, beginning a slow and torturous pace. The _Infantem_ was gentle as they rode Red; over and over, up and down, until they were spilling their hot cum into the lustful bee. Red whimpered as they felt the seed flooding their belly; but it was not enough.

They were still hungry.

Red's eyes were much darker now, looking to the _Infantem's_ with growing hunger. An _Infantem_ was there as they approached Red; purring when they saw just how hungry the bee really was. Red licked their lips as they saw the dripping teat. They eagerly took the teat into their mouth; suckling gently as the taste of honey flooded their mouth.

The remaining _Infatem's_ cooed as Red nursed from them; eager to feed the hungry bee. Red nursed hungrily, and when they weren't feeding; they would be riding an _Infantem_. Over and over, up and down, over and over, up and down; that’s what life was like. Days would pass by as Red nursed, until the day their belly became heavily swollen; rounded with precious seeds.

Red hummed softly, as an _Infantem_ brought their lips into a soft, sweet kiss; rubbing Red’s swollen belly with a soft coo. Red blushed as the _Infantem's_ rubbed their belly; purring as the bee moaned. They slowly got to their feet, swaying gently as Master's power nudged their mind. Master was waiting for Red and Rose now.

Still rubbing their belly, Red slowly made their way back to the main room; soon joined by Rose. Rose blushed, rubbing their swollen belly as they too, were rounded with precious seeds. They stood at attention, as Master looked them over with approval. **"Yes,"** Master breathed, as he rubbed their swollen bellies. **"You know what to do,"** He instructed as the two nodded sleepily. Purring, the bees slowly left the building; the simple instructions were clear.

Make sure their new seeds were planted safely outside the garden.

Chikyū grinned as the pregnant bees left the compound; flying off into the night as they searched for the perfect area to give birth to his soldiers. Nodding to himself, the demon turned so that he could return to his babies; the two seedlings having fallen asleep with one another, curled up as they waited for Papa to return.

______  
**ONE YEAR LATER**

Skylar purred, looking down at the lustful _Infantem_ with a sweet smile; who was nursing from them. Skylar was rubbing their swollen belly as they had another _Infantem_ riding them with surprising gentleness. Papa's plans had worked as the once former town had been overrun by the demon's power; reverting the residency back to a luscious jungle full of life.

Fae moaned as an _Infantem_ rode them; over and over, up and down, over and over, up and down. Fae's breasts bounced with each gentle thrust; the _Infantem_ rubbing Fae's swollen belly as they cooed, nursing from the seedling. "Y-Yes...!" Fae mewled as the _Infantem_ came in them. The _Infantem_ hummed as they gently pulled out of the lustful seedling; their minds and bodies forever a prisoner to their lust.

Pouting, Fae slowly got to their feet as they padded over to Skylar; whose own _Infantem's_ had finished their current job. Skylar simply held out a hand, and Fae happily sat in Skylar's lap, mewling as Skylar mounted them. "Hello baby," Skylar greeted as they became sheathed inside their child. Fae hummed softly, leaning into kiss Skylar, as they rubbed the seedling’s belly. "Mmm," Fae sighed as Skylar nuzzled them. "Where's Papa?" They asked, tilting their head; allowing Skylar better access. Just then, a pair of strong arms wrapped around the two, earning a sweet moan in return as Papa's soft voice caressed their shattered minds. **"Hello my precious children,"** Papa cooed as he kissed them.

"Papa," The two chirped. Chikyū gave his children a soft smile, caressing their cheeks as he rubbed their bellies; feeling the life growing from within. **"And how are my two babies doing?"** He teased as the two giggled, laying down on their backs as they spread their legs; exposing their swollen, wet holes.

"Want Papa..." Skylar moaned, feeling a deep ache in their soul. "Please Papa," Fae breathed as the emptiness began to take root. "We want Papa," The two whispered as Chikyū grinned, his body slowly taking on a more serpentine appearance; the massive snake-like dragon twisted about the air, staring down at the two lustful children with hunger.

**"Of course, my child."**

The serpentine curled around them; his cocks slowly unfurling from his pouch, the barbed shafts glistened as they rubbed against the slick, wet holes of his children. Skylar and Fae cried out as one, as the barbed cock slid into their wet passage; unconsciously wrapping around him as he hissed.

**Tell me baby, who do you belong to?**

The demon purred, a soft hissy sound, as he slammed into the two; riding them into madness. "P-Papa!" Skylar gasped. "W-We belong to P-Papa!" Fae moaned as Papa hit a particularly sweet spot; causing them to see stars. "Yes!" They screamed, feeling the darkness snaking into their very senses. "P-Papa is P-Papa," Fae whimpered. "We're Papa's," Skylar mewled.

**Yesss...**  
**My beautiful children...**

As the two seedlings cried as one, they felt Papa's cocks knotting deep inside of them. The desire to be claimed and dominated by such a powerful demon was overwhelming, and to be filled by Papa; was amazing. The demon hissed as he came in his children; his demonic seed splashing their bellies. The two were left panting, a hand unconsciously going to their swollen belly; the other wrapping around their fellow seedling. And soon, the two fell asleep, snuggled up with one another, as their Papa curled his serpentine body around them.

**You belong to me...**


End file.
